El día que me enamore de ti
by TsunderePower
Summary: otra historia de cómo Alfred y Arthur se enamoraron. OOC! *creo*  Pff! Mal summary! xD  ADV!: tiene lemon! advertidos eh?
1. Chapter 1

yai~! hola! aki intentando publikar mi fik ***y entenderle a esto, xq es mi primera vez*** o.o pero weno, a lo q iba...

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni McDonals me pertenece! xD

* * *

Era un día normal en Londres, en un gran hotel reservado exclusivamente para todas las naciones, se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión mundial. El tema de hoy: Propuesta para proporcionar un McDonalds a precios accesibles para los países tercemundistas; de hecho la junta era para tratar la contaminación mundial y lo de la capa de ozono, pero extrañamente terminó en hamburguesas.  
Como siempre Inglaterra estaba discutiendo con América, Francia intentando violar a todo lo que se moviera dentro de la sala de reunión, Grecia andaba dormido, Rusia matando a todos con la mirada, Veneciano comiendo pasta, y por algún lugar se escuchaba de vez en cuando que alguien decía 'maple' pero ni al caso.  
Después de un rato la junta llegó a su fin luego de que Alemania se pusiera a gritar por el dolor de cabeza que le causaba todo el alboroto y salvando a los países tercemundistas de aquellas hamburguesas del mal... por ahora. Ya era media noche por lo que cada país fue a su respectiva habitación dentro del hotel para poder descansar, este era el último día para la reunión en Londres y mañana todos regresaban a sus queridos hogares.

POV: Alfred

Malvados, ¿¡cómo es que no dejan que sus pueblos disfruten del gradioso sabor de las hamburguesas! Pero pronto conseguiré que todos acepten mi grandiosa idea.

Llegué a mi habitación, ¡pero no tengo sueño! ¡Para mi y mi hogar apenas son las siete de la noche! Ni modo, ¡tendré que ir a molestar a Iggy por tener su horario diferente al mío! ¡Oigan! Lo voy a proponer en la próxima reunión mundial, ¡así ya no habrá problemas en los horarios y no habría tantos conflictos como el hecho de que no pueda dormir justo ahora!

Pero bueno, me escabullí por los pasillos del hotel y llegué a la suite, ¿¡por qué Iggy duerme aquí cuando su casa está a unas cuantas cuadras! Bueno, allá él. Una vez frente a la puerta decidí abrirla sutilmente con una de mis súper patadas poderosas.

-"Hello Engl-" -...ya no se que decir, cerré de inmediato la puerta (además de que si no lo hacia una lámpara iba a golpear mi heroico rostro), Inglaterra se estaba cambiando de ropa, no sé por qué pero... Siento mucha vergüenza por verlo en sólo unos pantalones, ¿por qué? ¿Estaré enfermo? No es la primera vez que lo veo así, además somos hombres, tenemos lo mismo... Entonces, por qué...

-"Bloody hell! ¡Bastardo yankee! ¿¡Por qué demonios no tocas la estúpida puerta antes de derribarla con tu fuerza anormal! ¿¡Y además por qué vienes a estas horas de la noche!" -salió ya con su pijama puesta a gritarme con tantas fuerzas que no sé de dónde saca pero que llega a ganar en un concurso de debates, yo por mi parte sigo pensando, ¡y no sé por qué! Es decir, me siento muy extraño y no puedo dejar de mirar a la persona en frente mío.

-"Ehhh... You know, estoy aburrido y pues vine a ver que hacías" -se me quedo viendo como por medio minuto y luego tomo aire para volver a romper mis tímpanos con sus regaños

-"¿¡Pues que esperabas que iba a estar haciendo a estas horas! ¡Era obvio que iba a dormir! You git!" -genial, ¡no puedo sacar esa imagen del cuerpo de Iggy de mi cabeza!

De la nada mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo acercándose al ingles.- "¿¡Qué estas haciendo Amer-! hmp" -Inglaterra estaba muy confundido... aunque yo también, ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué estoy besando a Inglaterra! Aunque, no está tan mal... De hecho, ¡NO! ¡Saca estos locos pensamientos Alfred! ¡No debo!

Me aleje, deje de besarlo y me fui corriendo de allí. Pero aún así pude observar antes de irme a un muy sonrojado y sorprendido Inglaterra antes de irme, me pregunto si yo también estoy sonrojado. Estaba esperando a que me comenzara a gritar, pero ni se inmuto, simplemente se quedó congelado en su sitio mientras yo corría avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer.

POV: Arthur

Estúpido mocoso infeliz, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me besaste? Solo haces que sufra mas... Te odio, sé perfectamente que sólo estas jugando conmigo, y yo sigo aquí de idiota afuera de mi recamara ilusionado... Pensando que realmente... que... me quieres. Pero es mentira, lo se perfectamente... Nunca desaprovechas una oportunidad para verme humillado o sufriendo, pero ésto... ésto... ¡maldición! ¿Por qué estoy sonrojado? No Arthur, no comiences a sentir algo otra vez por ese malagradecido, vas a terminar lastimado como la vez pasada. Pero... por otro lado, ¿por qué salió corriendo Alfred? ¿Y si el realmente siente algo por mí? Aunque sea, un poquito de... ¡NO! ¡Ya no me dejare engañar! Demonios, lo mejor será irme a dormir por ahora.

Y así pues ambas naciones fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para poder descansar, pero no lograban dormir, muchas preguntas de confusión se formaban a cada rato para los dos y de vez en cuando no lograban evitar recordar ese pequeño beso que hacia que se estemecieran y una pequeña sonrisa se formara en los labios de cada uno sin darse cuenta. A la mañana siguiente ya se encargaría Arthur de averiguar las verdaderas intenciones del americano.

* * *

Que tal? no vomitaron de lo malo que esta? xD prometo hacerlo mejor en el prox capi! T.T esq este era asi cmo la intro y ps, definitivamente apesto haciendo este tipo de fiks! D=

si kieren matarme, son libres de hacerlo... xD


	2. Chapter 2

ADVERTENCIA: Iggy ´princesita´... asi q si no les gusta un iggy algo OOC y lloron, ni lean este capi ^^U

Disclaimer: Si Hetalia fuera mio... pff! X... oi no tengo inspiracion pa eso... pro total... no me pertence ^^U

***Julieta MC si andas x estos rumboz te voe a matar!*** .*

* * *

Llegó la mañana y la gran mayoría de los países ya se habían retirado a sus hogares, otros seguían dormidos, algunos se fueron a desayunar en algún local inglés (aquellas personas que definitivamente se estaban muriendo del hambre y sólo pedian algo sencillo que haya sido de lata o empaque, así como sopas o pan) o simplemete paseaban por Londres como si nada. Inglaterra se levantó algo tarde por no dormir bien y se fue de inmediato a su casa cerca del Big Ben para hacer el reporte de la junta, no sin antes ir a la habitación de Alfred para reclamarle lo de anoche. Cuando llegó y abrió la puerta con su llave maestra que abre todas las puertas de su país. Una vez que entró iba a comenzar a gritar de no ser porque el otro estaba dormido, tal vez por la diferencia de horario porque ya eran las diez de la mañana.

Y ahí permaneció unos minutos, observando a su ex-colonia durmiendo tranquilamente (todas las sábanas por ningún lado y Alfred todo torcido como contorsionista mal pagado de circo de tercera mientras un hilito de baba mojaba la cama, porque la almohada ya estaba en el suelo). Luego se decidió a acomodarlo (y a salvarlo de un probable dolor de cuello que tendría el americano cuando despertara) y se acercó y con cuidado lo acomodó como pudo y lo cobijó con las sábanas de estampados de hamburguesas que no sabía de donde había sacado.

-"Amm... Zzzz... Arthur..." -el estadounidense andaba balbuceando unas cosas mientras dormía y el otro no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar su nombre en labios del otro, ¿desde cuando le llamaba por su nombre humano? Nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Quería saber en qué demonios andaba soñando y decidió acercarse un poco a él, ya saben, para poder escuchar con claridad los balbuceos del otro. Pero a saber como Alfred se dio vuelta aún dormido y Arthur terminó en los brazos del otro, haciendo que se sonrojara a mas no poder.

POV: Arthur

¿¡Q-Qué demonios! ¿¡Cómo fue que terminé así! Ay, bien Arthur, ésto te pasa por chismoso.

-"Arthur..." -...! ¡...n-no puedo! T-tengo que salir antes de que algo malo ocurra (con eso se refiere a que se 'vuelva a enamorar de un bastardo emancipado'). Y a saber de dónde tomé una pantufla de conejo y lo golpee en la cara, varias veces porque vaya que tiene el sueño pesado.

-"¡I-Idiota! ¡S-sueltame!"

-"¿Ehhh...?" -y luego de unos 27 golpes más con la conejo-pantufla por fin se dio cuenta el bastardo de lo que estaba haciendo y me soltó de inmediato haciendo que me cayera de la cama de golpe- "¡Ah! ¡Iggy! ¿¡Q-qué haces aquí!" -estaba sonrojado, ¿o tal vez era a causa de los golpes que le dí? Bueno, no importa, yo sé que también estoy en la mismas, ¡a-aunque claro! ¡E-es de la rabia por tirarme!

-"¡Maldito infeliz emancipado! Y-yo estoy aquí porque... porque... ¡porque ya te tienes que largar estúpido! ¡Ya son las diez y no te haz ido! ¿¡Qué te crees que puedes andar aquí dormidote todo el día!"

-"Ah... I see..." -no sé por qué, pero éso en la expresión de America es... ¿decepción? ¿tristeza? Tal vez...- "Bueno, tienes razón... Oobama me ha de estar esperando para que entregue el informe"- ¿estará enfermo? Ese no es el América que conozco ni del que me enam- ¡NO! ¡Ya deja todo esto! Y para empeorar las cosas Campy, mi fiel hada, ¡se está riendo y no sé qué le causa tanta gracia! ...pero, ver así a América hace que me sienta mal de alguna forma.

Salí de la habitación sin decirle nada más. Él se quedo ahí como pensando, por cierto, ¡no le reclamé lo de anoche! Tengo que ir ahora antes de que crea que se ha salvado de mi regaño. Así que regresé a la habitación del mocoso.

-"¡América! ¡Lo de anoche...!" -fuck! ¿¡Por qué! ¡Ahhh! ¡Se repitió lo mismo de anoche! Sólo que esta vez él me esta viendo como el idiota que es... Y aquí sigo yo paralizado viendo el... muy bien formado cuerpo de América, ¡y yo pensando que estaba gordo! Oh sorpresa...

-"I-Inglaterra... Ehh, ¿te molestaría esperar afuera un momento?" -me dijo el muy sinvergüenza con una sonrisa muy fingida a lo que me limité a gritale "Idiota" e irme de allí

POV: Alfred

¿Por qué Inglaterra estaba entre mis brazos cuando desperté? ¿Y si soy sonámbulo y fui por él sin que nadie se diera cuenta? ¿O si alguien nos jugó una broma y terminamos así? Aunque, quiero volver a tenerlo en mis brazos, ¿no estoy enfermo? ¿por qué me estoy sientiendo tan raro cuando estoy cerca de él? Y más ahora que me estaba viendo fijamente con esa carita toda sonrojada... Mmm, no lo sé, ¡pero como el héroe que soy voy a averiguar qué es lo que me pasa! O sea, que me quedaré aquí por un tiempo más, así sea que Oobama me quiera matar por no hacer el reporte.

-"¡Iggy! Ya termi-" -genial, me dejo hablando solo, ¿a dónde se fue? Y él se hace llamar caballero.

POV: Arthur

Y así pues en otro lado de Londres, Arthur andaba escribiendo su reporte en su casa.

-"Señor, ¿está bien que se haya ido del lugar dejando al señor América solo? Éso no es propio de usted"

-"Lo sé Campy, pero... Es solo que no quiero verlo por un tiempo" -dije mientras escribía mi reporte y ella volaba alrededor de mí para sentarse luego en el escritorio.

-"Señor, está llorando?" -¿lo estoy? Shit...

-"¡Claro que no! Esque, entró una basurita en mi ojo..."

-"Usted bien sabe que no puede engañarme, pero quisera saber, ¿por qué se está haciendo tanto daño? Sé que usted siente algo por el señor América, desde hace mucho tiempo... Entonces, ¿por qué no le dice lo que siente?"

-"Yo no siento nada por ese idiota con aires de superhéroe, y si lo hiciera... Él se burlaría de mí primero que nada... Y no lo hago porque, ¡quiero decir...! si lo quisiera claro, no lo haría porque él... él no me ama, lo único que quiere de mí es molestame"

-"Pero a como se ha comportado últimamente el señor América yo creo que es todo lo contrario, y no pierde nada con intentarlo, claro... si es que a usted le gusta el señor America" -lo último lo dijo algo sarcástica, que malvada.

-"¡Claro que salgo perdiendo! Porque si no siente lo mismo que yo... ¡es decir! hipotéticamente hablando claro-"

-"Señor, ya no hace falta mentir respecto a éso" -me dijo con una sonrisa de comprensión, bueno, ¡me gusta, ya! Después de todo, puedo confiar plenamente en Campy.

-"¡Está bien! ¡Lo amo! Siempre, desde que era una pequeña colonia... Toda mi vida desde que lo conocí... pero... es un amor no correspondido, lo sé; cuando se independizó, quise pensar que fue mi culpa por presionarlo mucho con eso de los impuestos, pero él cambio..." -podía sentir cómo las lágrimas se hacían presentes otra vez, nublando mi visión- "...y-ya no le importo en lo más mínimo, y solo... me lastima cada vez que estoy con él, puede que él no se dé cuenta pero... q-que me vea así como una persona más con la cual puede divertirse me duele... Es por eso que si le digo lo que siento, se burlaría de mí, o peor aún me deja de hablar... Y no quiero, a pesar de todo el dolor que me causa, no quiero dejar de estar con él."

-"Señor..." -se levantó y voló a la altura de mi rostro con un pañuelo en sus manitas- "...pero entonces el no verlo va a lastimarlo más, yo creo que sería bueno decírselo, no creo que lo llegue a rechazar de tal forma"

-"Fuck, tengo que hacer otra vez el reporte..." -se había mojado todo por mi culpa. En eso suena mi celular, era Alfred... No quería contestar pero Campy se adelantó y lo dio al botón de aceptar llamada para luego poner el móvil en mis manos, definitivamente voy a castigarla por meterme en este problema.

-"Hello? Iggy? Are you there?"

-"¿Q-qué quieres A-alfred?"- intenté fingir mi voz para que no se escuchara muy entrecortada por mis sollozos.

-"..." -vaya que hubo un silencio muy incómodo por el teléfono- "¿Por qué estás llorando?" -fuck.

-"¡N-no lo estoy!"

-"¡Tu voz está entrecortada y no me digas que es interferencia!"- ¿me está regañando?- "...y me acabas de llamar por mi nombre humano... ¿En serio estas bien?"

-"You git!" -le grité para luego cortar la llamada. ¿Qué más podía decirle? ¿'Mira que estoy llorando como una nenita enamorada porque no me voy a declarar hacia ti'? Que patético soy.

POV: Alfred

Arthur... ojalá y esté bien... me preocupa que esté llorando, él no es así. Bueno, sólo algunas veces cuando se pasa de alcohol. Pero ahora es muy temprano como para que ande tomando.

Me dirigí a su casa, lo más probable es que ande trabajando en su reporte, lo sé porque lo conozco. Además, ¡tengo que golpear al desgraciado infeliz que hizo llorar a mi Arthur! ...¡un momento! ¡No es mío! ¿¡P-por qué dije que-! Bueno, c-como sea, también averiguaré por qué dije éso...

Una vez que llegué y toqué la puerta algo desesperado y de ser paciente por medio minuto no tuve elección, otra puerta víctima de mi furia. Claro, antes de ir al cuarto de estudio donde probablemente está Inglaterra, tuve que poner una mesa y un sillón para que sirviera de 'puerta temporal' ¡oh! ¡Y una manta también! Y ahí voy yo pues al lugar, preocupado por el cejón para que estuviera encerrado con triple candado reforzado en su cuarto de estudio.

-"¿Iggy? ¿Estas ahí?" -me acerqué a la puerta para escuchar respuesta, mas nunca llegó.- "¡Sé que estas ahí! ¡No quieras engañar al hero!"

-"..." -y nada que quiere responder.

-"Bien, ¡ya que no hay nadie por aquí voy a entretenerme quemando todos los aburridos libros que hay aquí! Sip, ¡qué bueno que traje mi lanzallamas!" -e iba en serio a no ser porque sabía que el otro andaba llorando, esos libros son espeluznantes y más viejos que los dinosaurios, ¡es mas! ¡Son los diarios de los dinosaurios!

En eso la puerta se abre de golpe dejándome verlo, él fijo la vista al suelo y pude notar que aún seguía llorando porque estaba temblando ligeramente, ¿o tiene frío? Bueno, sé que no es eso porque sus ojos están rojos, esos lindos ojos esmeralda que tanto me gustan ver, ahora están todos destrozados...

-"I-idiota, no te atrevas"- me interrumpió de mis pensamientos extraños y fijó su vista en mí, sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba al verlo así.

-"Arthur... ¿Alguien te hizo daño? ¡Dime quién fue! Yo ahorita mismo iré a darle su mere-"

-"¡Bastardo!" -gritó a todo pulmón con su voz destrozada e intentó cerrar la puerta de golpe, pero claro, no se lo permití y tome sus muñecas con cuidado de no lastimarlo para que no intentara volver a dejarme afuera. Pero soy un idiota, eso lo hizo llorar más, no se escuchaban sus sollozos, pero yo se que sé siente muy mal.

-"¡Ah! ¡Perdóname! ¿T-te lastimé? No debí hacerlo" -dije para soltar mi agarre de inmediato

-"...you" -¿ehh? No entendí qué me dijo.

-"¿Yo? ¿Yo qué?"

-"Dije... I... I love... you..." -...! ¿Qué? ¿Escuché bien? ¡E-es imposible que este enamorado de mi! Es como mi familia, ¡y somos hombres!

Sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir a mil por hora como si fuera salirse, y mis mejillas ardían como si fueran a incendiarse dentro de poco. P-pero, me siento... ¿feliz? ¿¡Q-qué es esto que siento!

Ambos quedamos en un total silencio, incómodo de por cierto, hasta que Arthur fijo otra vez su vista en mí, y pude ver que el estaba, creo yo... más nervioso todavía. Pero está esperando una respuesta, ¿q-qué debo decirle?

Lo único que sé es que a pesar de todo, esta fue la primera vez que noté lo lindo que llegaba a ser él para mi... No, acabo de notar lo ciego que estaba para no apreciar lo hermoso que es Arthur.

Que en este momento de debilidad por el que está pasando es lindo para mi al igual que todo su ser... ¡Y como el héroe que soy he de protegerlo!

* * *

Yep... kedo Iggy bn uke... pro lo compensare! ia veran... pondre varias partes mas adelante UKUS pa compensar! TwT

no me maten! se q kedo muy chufaz, pro esq ai i m hago el tiempo para esto! T.T


	3. Chapter 3

Pff! Diskulpen q mis capis sean cortitos! pro esq soe letritofobica! XD

jaja, la vdd esq si me trauma un pokito ver tantas letras acumuladas en un solo lugar ***x eso no acostumbro muxo a leer*** pro intentare compensarlo subiendo mas seguido! No me maten! T.T

Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Himaruya-sama... si fuera mio... venderia jugetes de heta en mcdonalds ***tmb considerando q ese restaurante fuera mio, cosa q no lo es***

* * *

POV: Arthur

Ya... lo dije, lo amo. Mis lágrimas se detuvieron para poder fijar mis ojos a los de Alfred. Mi corazón se frenó de los nervios, ¿¡por qué no me dice de una buena vez que me odia y ya! ¡Qué vergueza! Lo mejor será que me vaya de una maldita vez, de todos modos... ya sé la respuesta, así que mejor... me alejo de él, eso será lo mejor.

Dejé de mirarlo cansado de esperar una respuesta y me dirigí a la puerta para salir de allí, correr y esconderme en algún lugar donde no pueda ver lo avergonzado y destrozado que estoy, pero algo me detuvo, ese algo... Un cálido abrazo por parte de Alfred... ¿E-eso quiere decir que...?

-"...Arthur..." -murmuró a mis oídos mientras yo me estremecía al sentir las suaves caricias que me daba con su abrazo protector, y sin darme cuenta oculté mi rostro en su pecho, pero mis brazos seguían posados allí para poner una pequeña barrera entre nosotros. A pesar de todo, se sentía tan bien estar así de cerca con él. -"I love you too, Arthur..."- dijo para luego tomar delicadamente mi rostro entre sus brazos y mirarme a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azulados como el cielo...

-"A-Alfred..." -mis mejillas ardían, y él se veía tan hermoso como siempre, pero... ¿Y si esta jugando otra vez conmigo? No podría aguantarlo, que otra vez rompa mi corazón... No quiero...

Tuve que romper el abrazo muy a mi pesar, no quiero salir lastimado otra vez. Pude notar la expresión de confusión en el rostro del otro.- "Alfred... Yo... te amo, pero no quiero terminar... como aquella vez..."- esta bien, al menos si me lo dice ahora creo que seré algo capaz de aceptar el rechazo y que me diga algo como '¡Era una broma! ¡Claro que no me gustas Iggy!' aunque... no quiero que éso pase...

-"Arthur..." -dijo desde su lugar para luego bajar la mirada- "¿Yo... fui el que te hizo daño verdad? Soy un estúpido, por hacerte sentir así..."- me está... ¿rechazando entonces?- "Perdóname, por haberme olvidado de todo..."

-"¿Ehh?"

-"Yo te amo también, desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que aún era una colonia... Pero tu solo me veías como a tu hermano menor... Yo quería, ser algo más importante para tí, y protegerte. Ese siempre fue mi deseo... pero entonces Francia me dijo que la forma de hacerlo era independizándome de ti, y no creí que fuera mala idea, después de todo así tendría la oportunidad de que me vieras como algo más, pero sólo terminé lastimándote... Y luego te volviste indiferente conmigo, eso me dolió mucho, y comencé a molestarte... Esa fue la única opción que me quedaba para seguir contigo al menos de una forma..."

-"Alfred... ¿Es... verdad todo lo que dices?"

-"¡Por supuesto! Por eso te pido perdón, me había olvidado de lo que sentía por ti... y te lastimé... Sé que no podrás perdonarme tan fácilmente, o tal vez nunca lo hagas. Está bien, pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré para ti, protegiéndote a pesar de que no me quieras ver ni en pintura. Y si me das otra oportunidad, prometo hacerte la persona más feliz del mundo y nunca dejaré que te apartes de mi lado ni que nada ni nadie te vuelva a lastimar" -y se acercó con cuidado para posar sus labios sobre mi frente. -"Sólo quiero verte feliz de ahora en adelante no importa cuál sea tu respuesta"

POV: Alfred

Soy la peor persona del mundo, ¿¡cómo es que pude olvidar todos estos sentimientos! Y toda mi vida me la pase lastimándolo...

Mire a la persona frente a mí, esta inseguro... Bueno, no lo culpo- "¿Me darías otra oportunidad?"- repetí para tomarlo con mucho cuidado de la cintura y atraerlo a mí, es que... tengo miedo a lastimarlo ya que aún no sé manejar mi fuerza... Arthur es como una fina muñeca de porcelana, y una muy bella por cierto.

-"Ya te dije que te amo... ¿Eso no te da una respuesta?" -sonrió muy feliz... Esas pequeñas y hermosas sonrisas que rara vez llegué a ver luego de mi independencia. Para luego corresponder mi abrazo, y a lo que yo quiero pensar... a desear un beso. ¡N-no es que yo ande inventándolo! Él entrecerró su mirada y se acercó a mi rostro con esos... suaves y deseados labios algo entreabiertos como si quisiera decirme algo al oído... Sus mejillas coloradas y su delicioso aliento a té pidiendo probar mis labios... Y pues no me hice del rogar y lo besé... Fue tan hermoso, un cálido y suave beso, porque no quiero asustarlo ni que piense que sólo quiero satisfacer mis necesidades con él; este beso demuestra cuánto lo amo y que pueda saber que siempre me tendrá a su lado para cuidarlo, protegerlo, mimarlo, amarlo, darle todo lo que tengo, así sea que me mande por un tubo estaré ahí para él por siempre.

Quería seguir besándolo pero entonces sentí el estómago de Iggy pidiendo algo de comida... Oh sorpresa, ¡el que siempre anda comiendo soy yo! Pero bueno, eso no importa, mi Iggy tiene hambre, pero ya me comí mis hamburguesas de emergencia, además de que él las odia. Lo mejor será llevarlo a comer.

Corté el beso y miré a la persona entre mis brazos, él estaba todo colorado, avergonzado creo yo, pero seguía aferrado a mí.

-"Iggy, ¿quieres ir a comer?"

-"E-Ehh, no puedo... tengo que acabar con mi informe" -dijo para apartarse de mí y dirigirse al escritorio. Un momento, ya son las 2 de la tarde, ¿¡y no ha comido por hacer ese estúpido informe! ¡El desayuno es importante!

-"¿¡No has desayunado!" -le dije para acercarme a él, no tenía nada del trabajo hecho de todos modos, el escritorio estaba limpio.

-"Esque ya te dije que tengo que hacer ésto" -vaya que toma muy en serio su trabajo, pero no podrá hacerlo bien si no tiene energías, así que tuve que apartar el escritorio de él, algo fácil y ponerme en su lugar.

-"¡Iggy! ¡Necesitas comer! ¡Y el desayuno es lo más importante!" -se me quedo viendo sorprendido por aventar el escritorio por la ventana

-"Exageras Alfred, ¿y desde cuándo tengo que hacer lo que me dices? ¡No eres mi jefe!" -Rayos, ya lo hice enojar.- "P-Pero, si tanto te preocupas por mí... Puedo tomar un descanso..."- dijo con la voz algo baja y un leve rubor se asomó por sus mejillas, si esto continua así el rojo será mi nuevo color favorito, es que se ve tan lindo y vulnerable en cierta forma.

-"¡Bien! ¡Entonces salgamos a pasear también!" -dije entusiasmado, es que este estudio ya me esta hartando, ¡hay muchos libros de esos de los dinosaurios!

-"C-como... Ehmm, ¿una p-pareja?" -ehh, bueno, no lo había pensado de esa forma, pero ahora somos... ¿amantes no? ¿O pareja? O amigos unidos por un gran lazo de amor... No, éso suena estúpido aun para mí. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ya somos más que amigos

-"Pues... si no quieres, puedo traerte de comer... No quiero presionarte" -dije para sonreirle, aunque sí quiero tener una c-cita con él... Vaya, también me apena un poco pensarlo así.

-"¡N-NO! ...b-bueno, es decir, de todos modos sirve que me vienen algunas ideas para mi informe si salgo a tomar algo de aire fresco"

-"Alright! ¡Entonces vámonos!" -tomé su mano y lo lleve entusiasmado a quién sabe dónde, no conozco muchos lugares en Londres donde puedas comer sin morir envenenado... Pero me emociona la idea de pasar el día con Iggy solo... nosotros dos.

* * *

Pff! Q estres! sii, ia saben capi corto... pro ia voe compensando el hecho de haber puesto a iggy de princesita lol... y si no les es suficiente... prox capi: un iggy con iniciativa (?) xD , un estadounidense celoso y un japones de x medio... la pelicula de una hungara (?), y muxas estupideces de mi mente~! xD

chufas... el capi 5 ia me ekivoke too al hablar cronologicamente! ¬¬* tendre q volver a escribirlo! D= Pff! intentare tenerlo lo mas rapido posible too! mmm, y ando en el conflicto existencial si poner tokes de lime o no =P

xD weno, tengan buen dia y grax x leer! =D

PD: x cada review q dejas contribuyes a que Iggy y Alfred tengan sexo (?) xD


	4. Chapter 4

mmm, lamento la tardanza... pro no kerran escuchar mi excusa ahora... asi q al final expliko ¬¬U

Disclaimer: ...Si! Hetalia es mio! Muajaja! xD vale pues, no lo es... no me mates Himaruya-sama!

* * *

POV: Arthur

No han pasado ni 2 horas desde que inició nuestra 'cita', ¿y cómo describir lo que siento? Soy feliz, todo es como de costumbre, Alfred y yo discutimos pero ahora es, no sé... ¿divertido? Ya no me molesta lo que antes pensaba eran sus 'ideas estúpidas', lo siguen siendo eso no lo niego... Pero ahora se me hace tan lindo verlo todo entusiasmado al hablar. Y sus sonrisas, también cambiaron, al menos hacia mí... Ya no son sonrisas de lo que se podría describir 'soy un idiota que quiere arreglarlo todo con sonrisas estúpidas', sino que son cálidas y sinceras, y cada que me sonríe así no puedo evitar estremecerme y sentirme feliz... inmensamente feliz... Vaya, sueno como una mocosa enamorada, pero bueno, ¡así me siento! ¡Lo amo mucho! Y aunque Francis esté molestándome toda la vida por ésto o si Polonia quiere meterme en un club de personas raritas como él. Pues me importa un... ¡scone! Ya no me interesa este 'mundo'. Sí, porque para mí ya cambió, ahora mi mundo es Alfred.

Fuimos a comer como me dijo, ¡sí que me estaba muriendo de hambre! Y bueno, me llevó al McDonalds, no importa, después de todo no por nada hay restaurantes de ésos en mi país, me sorprende que nunca se haya percatado de por qué lo autorizé, pero eso ya no importa, después de todo nunca se le quitará lo despistado.

Habíamos hablado de muchas cosas, chismes de otros países, que México ganó el concurso de Miss Universo, luego me preguntó que si sería buena idea vender tacos de sushi, vaya, yo le dije que sí, ¡pero ojalá y no lo haga! ¡Kiku se enojaría mucho conmigo! Y luego un tipo extraño vestido del payaso de McDonalds llegó bailando hip hop, bueno, otra prueba de que las hamburguesas estas matan las neuronas. Y, luego de un poco de silencio... me dijo que me amaba, ¡casi me atraganto con una miserable papita! Y esque aun no me acostumbro a escuchar esas palabras, nadie... nadie me había dedicado tales palabras, estuve con muchas personas en mi vida pero nadie nunca me lo dijo. Un leve sonrojo se asomó por mis mejillas y él me seguía observando con esa linda y tierna sonrisa suya para acercarse a mí y darme un pequeño y fugaz beso.

-"¡A-Alfred...!"

-"Hahaha, ¡esque tienes catsup en tu boca Iggy!" -reía tal vez de lo avergonzado que estaba, o porque tal vez ya me veía como el payaso ése de hace rato por el rubor en mis mejillas y la catsup en mi boca, por lo que rápidamente tome una servilleta y limpié mi rostro.- "Ahora que terminamos de comer, ¡vamos a pasear!" -gritó entusiasmado con una eufórica sonrisa.

-"¡Pero...! ¡El informe!" -no es que no quisiera, al contrario, moría por ir con él a donde fuera. Pero trabajo es trabajo.

-"Iggy~ ¡te preocupas demasiado! ¡Por eso todos te ven anticuado!"

-"¿T-te parezco anticuado?"

-"Yup" -eso me desánimo un poco, ¿en serio me volví tan aburrido? Yo no era así...- "Pero... así me gustas"- y saltó de su asiento para tomar mi mano y llevarme a saber a dónde.- "¡Y no te preocupes por esas cosas! Después de todo, ¿para qué hacer las cosas hoy si las puedes hacer mañana?"- ¿y que hoy no es el mañana del ayer? Pero bueno, ya no le dije nada y lo dejé que me encaminara por mi país como si fuéramos turistas viendo cada cosa que hay en mi casa.

Primero fuimos al cine a ver la película de "La húngara vengadora de almas" no sé cómo fue que autorizé la película ésa en mi país, pero en cierto modo la historia se me hacia un tanto conocida. Trataba de una húngara con una sartén que se enfrentaba contra unos alemanes y unos franceses, esa fue la mejor parte, oh y al final mató a una tripulación de pollitos-rambo. No se las recomiendo, aunque... si van acompañados de la persona que aman y sacan la excusa de que tienen frío, y te la pasas abrazado a aquella persona toda la función y hasta te quedaste dormido entre sus brazos y caricias sin que te des cuenta... ¡Bien vale la pena verla todos los días!

Cuando acabo la función ya eran media para las siete, y ya me perdí la hora del té. Por lo que hicimos una pausa a mi petición para poder comer scones con té. Estábamos en un parque de hecho, y parecía como merienda en el campo, aunque Alfred se fue corriendo por una Coca luego de probar uno de los scones, bueno... esque no estaban muy buenos, no vuelvo a comprar en una tienda de sconces y té, ¡son más deliciosos los caseros! ¡Así que en parte se que fue porque obvio mis scones son mejores!

POV: Alfred

¡Uff! ¡Me salvé de la muerte! Pero, ¿no ofendí a mi Arthur al irme así nomas?

Me apresuré a llegar a donde estaba, ¡ya que el miserable puesto de sodas estaba como por la quinta caseta y le había prometido no dejarlo solo!

Llegué y lo vi platicando con Japón... ¡Oigan! ¿¡Qué hace ese japonés aquí! ¡Y están tomando té mientras se ríen de a saber qué cosa! ¡Pff! ¡Noo! Iggy es mío, ¿que no andaba Japon con ese griego?

Sin darme cuenta ya me había metido entre la conversación de ellos y yo sin saber qué decir

-"今日はアメリカさん" -me dijo mientras su cabeza se ladeaba como buscando algo

-"Ehh- Hello Japan" -me vi obligado a saludarlo porque sino lo hago puede que Arthur me odie. ¡Pero no quiero que sigan hablando! ¡El es mío, mío, mío! ¿Pero cómo hacer que se vaya sin que Iggy se moleste conmigo por mis egoístas intenciones?

Bueno, lo mejor en estos momentos es dejar de pensar y tener que actuar, así que sonreí a los presentes y me fui a sentar a lado de MI Iggy y lo abrazé posesivamente mientras comenzaba a besarlo dulcemente. Pude ver como el pelinegro se sonrojó al vernos, y esperaba que la persona entre mis brazos comenzara a oponer resistencia, a gritarme, golpearme, o algo... Pero nada, se entregó al beso y se olvidó del japonés. ¡Bien! ¡Estados Unidos obtiene un punto! ¡Y un beso correspondido por un muy lindo y sonrojado inglés! ¡Yai~!

-"Ehh- l-lamento haber interrumpido su cita... L-lo mejor será que me vaya, recordé que t-tengo cosas que hacer, さ...さようなら" -y así pude deshacerme del asiático, sólo que mañana tendré que mandar un equipo de la CIA a casa de Japón a quemar todos los doujinshis que probablemente se fue a escribir justo ahora.

-"¡Oh! Ehh... ¡D-discúlpame Kiku! Hablamos otro día..." -dijo algo avergonzado mi cejoncito mientras se alejaba de mí para despedirse educadamente del otro. ¡Nooo! ¡No vayas a verlo después Iggy! ¡No quiero, no quiero!

Luego de ver como se despedían y de que mi mente planeara una nueva arma nuclear para volver a atacar a Hiroshima. Mi Iggy se volteo a verme, se acercó y se sentó a frente mío. Sus ojos brillaban, pero su mirada era de lujuría, al igual que la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro. Sentía como mis mejillas se encendían al verlo y tenerlo así de cerca. Entonces, cuando menos lo esperé, él me tomó por mi corbata para comenzar a besarme...

Este beso fue diferente, era apasionado y excitante; yo sólo me dejé llevar por el momento y a saber cómo ya me encontraba tirado en el pasto con un inglés sobre mí besándome salvajemente. Nunca esperé que Iggy fuera así de... ¿iniciativo? Yo pensé que él era un caballero, claro, sé también que es muy gritón a veces y otras muy dócil, pero ésto no me lo esperaba.

Seguíamos besándonos, y poco a poco la temperatura comenzó a subir, creo que Iggy lo notó, porque comenzó a desabrocharme la camisa, pero... muy lenta y apasionadamente... Acariciando cada lugar de mi pecho y abdomen hasta que mi camisa voló a saber dónde.

Estaba tan nervioso y ansioso a la vez, confundido pero curioso, eran un montón de emociones y pensamientos que se juntaban dentro de mí, para luego dejar de pensar cuando sentí cómo Arthur empezaba a besar y morder mi torso, bajando y bajando hasta llegar a mis pantalones... Comenzando quitando mi cinturón, intenté contenerme y no comenzar a gemir, pero es que todo era tan placentero que no lo pude evitar.

Luego de quitarme el cinturón, comenzó a bajar el cierre... y entonces...

-"Mami, ¿qué están haciendo esos señores?"

-"No veas hijo, lo entenderás un día cuando crezcas y vayas a Japón o tengas algún amigo francés o húngaro" -decía una señora que le tapaba los ojos a su pequeño.

¡Ehh! ¡Es cierto! ¡Estamos en un parque! Y-y... ¿¡q-qué íbamos a hacer! Y aún más importante... ¡yo estaba abajo! ¡No! Si voy a hacerlo con él... ¡q-quiero estar arriba! ¡Los héroes van arriba!

Estaba rojo a más no poder, pero la persona sobre mí lo estaba aún más. Él se detuvo de... l-lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo conmigo y se quedó como paralizado para luego bajarse de mí rápidamente e ir por mi camisa y cinturón para arrojarmelos en la cara.

-"A-A-América... ¡V-vístete! ¿Que no te enseñé modales?" -me dijo nervioso dándome la espalda, parece ser que estaba en un trance... un trance sexual. Y ahora volvió a ser el que yo conozco...

U-Un momento... ¿a esto se refería Francia cuando me decía que Inglaterra no es lo que parece y... y que era muy bueno a la hora de jugar? Oh my god! ¡Ya entendí eso de a la hora de jugar! ¿¡P-pero como es que Francia lo sabe! ¿Es que Iggy ya se acostó con...? ¡No! ¡Él no es así! ...a menos que Francia lo haya obligado, o drogado y entonces... ¡Wah! ¡No, no! ¡Éso no pasó, éso no pasó!

-"Ya" -dije algo molesto por mis propios pensamientos, mientras el otro se volteó muy apenado a mirar al suelo, mientras jugaba algo nervioso con sus dedos.

-"¿E-Estás molesto?" -murmuro sin dirigirme la mirada.-"I'm sorry" -¿por qué se disculpa? A menos de que pueda leer mi mente y sepa que quiero matar a Francia, y de paso a Japón, no tiene porque disculparse. ¿¡O puede leer mi mente!

-"No estoy molesto pero quisiera saber sí-" -y no me dejó acabar porque me tapó la boca y me jaló del brazo como pidiendo ir a otro lugar (porque no podía con mi peso, me lo pedía con la mirada). Por lo que accedí y lo seguí afuera del parque, y nos sentamos en una banca de por ahí ya que mi inglés no fue hecho para correr.

-"A-Alfred, discúlpame por... éso" -un leve rubor se asomó por sus mejillas al decirlo y conmigo igual al recordar toda la escena- "E-es que, no sé que me pasó... Y... y-"

-"No te preocupes por nada" - le interrumpí colocando mi dedo índice delicadamente sobre sus labios mientras le sonreía. Lo mejor será que luego le pregunte si esque ya estuvo con otr... Y no importa lo que me diga y que me muera de celos, lo seguiré amando... Aunque, si ya estuvo con alguien, ¡quiero estar arriba como recompensa! ¡No! ¡Seré siempre el de arriba sea lo que sea que me diga!

Arthur se relajó un poco y también me sonrió, y luego me pidió que fuéramos a otro lado. Tomé su mano y dejé que me encaminara a donde él quisiera, mientras podíamos apreciar la hermosa vista de noche mientras caminábamos tranquilamente por la ciudad de Londres.

* * *

weno... mmm, diskulpenme! D= no pude con eso d la escena dl parke! tuve q cortarle y x eso cmo recompensa... prox capi... lemmon 100% asegurado!

eh ai mi excusa de la tardanza... el prox capi m kedo mas largo d lo q usualmente escribo ***y m dio mi atake d letritofobia*** y mas aun m tarde en la parte de la limonada! esq... es la primera vez q lo escribia d forma seria y no d forma estupido-comica... pro weno... ah, y Iggy va a ser el uke... Pyuu~ weno... ^^U hasta el prox capi~!

Pre del prox capi: limonada (como ia dije) pekeñitoz flashbacks d chibi america e iggy... mmm, el London Eye... varias cosas existenciales y filosoficas (o intento fallido m kedo) mmm, algo malo para Iggy oh! y Obama sale en el prox capi! lol ***ojala y no m demande***

PD: Deja un review y algun dia Polonia ira a pintar thu casa d rosa (?) xD


	5. Chapter 5

Wah! 5000 letras! pyuu~! kon razon m estresaba xD

ah! x cierto! el nombre de Campy (la hadita d Iggy) pss, le puse asi x Timcanpy de DGM... jaja, soe mala inventando nombres! lol

weno... este capi tiene lemon como lo habia prometido, pero es mi primer intento asi q sean buens conmigo! T.T

no saben too lo q sufri pa poder escribirlo! ***no+ la inspiracion no llegaba! D= ***

pro X pues, a mi punto d vista este capi inicio too bonito y termino too feo... pro juzgen ustedes!

Disclaimer: Heta no me pertenece! D=

A x la limonada pues!

* * *

POV: Alfred

Caminamos y caminamos, nuestras manos nunca se separaron en todo el camino... Hasta que llegamos, el lugar donde Arthur quería traerme, un sitio que hace tiempo no veía y me trajo ciertos recuerdos de la única vez que estuve aquí... el London Eye.

-"Vamos Alfred" -dijo entusiasmado mi cejoncito mientras me tiraba del brazo para que lo acompañara, parecía como un niño emocionado cuando le dicen que tendrá desayuno, comida y cena de dulces, justo igual que cuando me trajo hace unos años, esa tierna expresión de felicidad, que de ahora en adelante nunca dejaré que se aleje de su rostro.

A pesar de ser un lugar turístico muy conocido, hoy no había mucha gente, por lo que pudimos compartir una cabina solo nosotros dos. Aunque Iggy se esperó a que pasaran algunas cabinas disponibles y finalmente me indicó que quería subir a una, yo lo seguí, después de todo eso era lo de menos.

-"¿Te gusta mucho esta rueda de la fortuna verdad?" -le pregunté para hacer algo de platica que no fuera incómoda como la situación de hace unos momentos en el parque; y para que dejara de ver ese reloj de muñeca al que no le ha despegado la vista desde que entramos.

-"¿Recuerdas cuando eras una colonia?, mí linda colonia" -se corrigió y aparto su vista del reloj para mirarme a mí, mientras una suave sonrisa se formaba en su precioso rostro- "Todos los días me pedías que querías conocer mi casa, no te bastaba que sólo te contara como era, así que te traje"

-"Sí, ese día lo recuerdo muy bien. Como aún era pequeño, todo se me hacía gigante... Y tú me abrazabas para no sentir miedo, y... me llevabas en tus hombros para poder verlo todo más alto" -dije también con una sincera sonrisa, todo era tan nostálgico. Muchos recuerdos y momentos felices pasaron por mi mente.- "Así ya no sentía miedo, me sentía seguro contigo"

-"Pero a pesar de todo, no querías que te cargara"

-"Era porque te cansabas de llevarme, y quería que descansaras, a pesar de que todo volviera a ser enorme para mí, y me aferrara a tus piernas por el miedo que sentía, no quería que te lastimaras la espalda por mi culpa" -dije algo triste, en serio me dolía ver a Inglaterra sufrir, aunque fuera un recuerdo... y algo que no pasó, no podría vivir si algo le pasara

-"Y por eso se construyó esta noria, no porque no quería lastimarme la espalda, si es por ti... haría lo que fuera" -eso lo dijo muy decidido, cosa que hizo que mi corazón se estremeciera- "Sino porque no quería que tuvieras miedo... Quería que todo lo vieras desde arriba, más arriba de lo que yo podía ofrecerte"

-"¿A pesar de que en esa época yo... ya no... era tu colonia?" -no quería preguntarlo por miedo a abrir viejas heridas, pero la curiosidad era mucha... A pesar de eso, el volteó a verme con otra de sus dulces sonrisas muy decidido.

-"Eso era porque te amo, siempre... deseé lo mejor para ti, aunque ya no estuvieras a mi lado decidí seguir cuidándote... Esta noria se construyó por el amor que siento por ti Alfred. El día de la inauguración quería que tú fueras el primero en subir, por eso te traje"

-"Arthur..." -no sabía que decir, todo este tiempo él... ha estado para mí, no sé cómo podría mostrarle mi gratitud.

-"Aunque cuando tu viniste era de día..." -dejo su frase a medias para volver a fijar sus ojos jades en el reloj.- "Y ahora, es cuando vale la pena venir" -dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía a la ventana, no sé qué andaba viendo así que me levanté y me acerqué a él abrazándolo por la espalda.

Como Arthur ni se inmutó por el abrazo fijé mi vista a lo que veía él. Todo era... hermoso. La ciudad de Londres de noche, iluminada. Luces de tantos colores como en Las Vegas, pero en menor cantidad de forma que era agradable a la vista.

-"Ahora mira arriba Alfred" -susurró como si apenas quisiera hablar. Mientras mis ojos seguían fijos a la hermosa vista nocturna.

Levanté mi vista y pude observar a lo que Arthur se refería... la Luna. Esa Luna llena que hasta ahorita me percaté de su presencia en lo que lleva de la noche. Era tan hermosa y grande, pero no era que me sintiera pequeño e insignificante ante ella, se sentía como si pudiera tocarla con sólo extender mis brazos.

En eso sentí cómo la persona entre mis brazos acariciaba suavemente mis manos y se relajaba un poco recargándose en mi pecho. Por las luces que se apreciaban desde aquí se podía observar el reflejo en los cristales de la cabina, mi adorado inglés tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero su expresión era tan dulce y tranquila, y esa hermosa sonrisa seguía presente también. Fue cuando me di cuenta de algo. Puedo ver perfectamente la Luna, la ciudad se escucha tranquila, y Arthur se encuentra muy bello esta noche.

La primera vez que vine de pequeño, llovía, llovía y llovía... Inglaterra siempre me sonreía, pero era diferente a ahora. Cuando subí a esta rueda de la fortuna el cielo se había calmado mas las nubes no se iban. Este día el clima ha sido espectacular, y ahora como puedo ver la Luna es porque está despejado el cielo. Hay una sola razón para esto: Arthur, es feliz.

¿Puedo hacerlo feliz? ¿En realidad fui yo capaz de hacer todo ésto? Y si es así... ¿él ha estado destrozado desde siempre? Desde antes de independizarme, desde antes de que me encontrara... él... ¿nunca sintió felicidad?

La lluvia eran las lágrimas de Arthur, que al no dejarse mostrar débil ante los demás... Londres, Inglaterra, el Reino Unido vivía en una infinita tormenta. Ahora que puedo apreciar el hermoso cielo, no dejaré que ni una nube se acerque, no quiero que exista la lluvia en este país, pero tampoco quiero que se queme en sequía. Quiero que cuando llueva, sea porque Arthur es feliz, que si llora sea de felicidad. Y si aun así mi cielito se nubla y cae en la oscuridad, yo quiero ser el sol que le brinde calor a la persona que más amo.

Entonces, la noria fue bajando, alejándonos de la hermosa vista que teníamos.

-"Venía aquí cada vez que quería verte, porque no estaba cerca tuyo, este lugar me recuerda a ti. Esta noria gira continuamente sin detenerse porque representa que te amo, que mi corazón sigue latiendo por ti. Lo llamé London Eye, porque son los ojos de mi corazón." -Arthur se giró para mirarme directamente a los ojos, mientras yo seguía abrazándolo- "Mi corazón que tanto anhelaba verte, llegar a lo alto y ver más allá de todo el cielo nublado. Pero debes comprender que cuando se construyó, tú estabas muy lejos de mí; cuando la cabina baja para que regreses a tierra es porque tampoco podía permitirme vivir siempre anhelando lo que creía imposible. Ahora que ya es una realidad que puedo permanecer junto a ti, quiero que cada vez que la cabina suba y llegue al cielo, sea para poder apreciar y adorar lo que siento por ti al ver mi ciudad totalmente despejada. Y que si llega a bajar, sea porque..."

-"Quiero que regreses conmigo a la tierra y permanezcas entre mis brazos sólo hasta que quieras volver a subir, para que yo así pueda apreciar de mi lindo angelito que Dios me dio" -lo interrumpí sabiendo lo que iba a decir, porque él me miró sorprendido por mi respuesta, pero es verdad que si lo amo quiero que permanezca en mis brazos.

-"Alfred"

-"Pero también... odio a Dios por permitirme tenerte a mi lado" -ante eso Inglaterra me miró con dolor en sus ojos.

-"¿Es que acaso no me quieres a tu lado?" -su mirada perdió algo de brillo y quería sumergirse en un mar de lágrimas, cosa que me prometí no permitiría. Por lo que tomé suavemente la barbilla de mi amado y deposité en sus labios un beso cálido.

-"Siempre te quise a mi lado, pero Dios al permitirme éso, te arrebato el paraíso. Mi pobre angelito estuvo vagando por la cruel y fría tierra, sufriendo por un humano que no valía la pena."

-"Mas sin embargo el angelito no quería regresar al paraíso, quería saber lo que era tener a un héroe que lo protegiera, a pesar de que Dios me cuidaba al igual que todos, el angelito era egoísta y sólo quería a alguien que se encargara de él"

-"Y ahora que no puede regresar a su hogar, haré que la tierra sea tu nuevo paraíso" -y mi Arthur me abrazó felizmente, mientras me besaba repetidamente en la mejilla.

La noria dio su giro de 360 grados y bajamos. Eran las diez y media de la noche, aún temprano pero mi Inglaterra ya se veía algo agotado, por lo que lo llevé a su casa, y yo por mi parte planeaba pasar la noche en un hotel. Pero las cosas no fueron así.

POV: Arthur

Bajamos de la noria y me sentía cansado, no dormí anoche y me la paso vagando sin siquiera haber hecho mi trabajo. Pero... ¡no quiero ir a dormir! ¡Quiero permanecer junto a mi Alfred todo el tiempo!

-"Vamos Iggy, ya es tarde, tienes que dormir"- me dijo mientras me encaminaba a mi casa.

-"¡No quiero!"

-"...Arthur, ¿desde cuándo haces pucheritos?" -bueno, si así logro convencerlo...- "Pero no, ¡tienes que descansar Iggy! Yo dormiré en un hotel y así mañana podremos vernos y salir a pasear" -pero... yo quiero... estar con él. Quiero...

Ya encontraría la forma de pasar el tiempo con él, mientras caminamos en dirección a mi casa, caminar hizo que se me fuera un poco el sueño, y no me voy a rendir para quedarme con mi Alfred... ¡Y ya tengo una idea!

Llegamos a mi casa y me dejó en la puerta, mientras el se despedía para ir a un hotel.

-"¡Alfred! ¡Espera!" -grité antes de que se fuera, tomando de su brazo.

-"¿Qué ocurre?" -preguntó confundido

-"Es que... amm, perdí en la mañana... mmm, un libro importante en mi habitación, ¡sí! ¡éso! Y... como quería leerlo antes de dormir y no lo encontré, umm... ¿Podrías ayudarme?" -vale que no es la mejor excusa que pude haber inventado, pero ya estoy cansado, mi cerebro no funciona ahorita. Además sirve que así puedo hacer que Alfred se quede a dormir en mi casa. ¡Wah! ¡Éso se oye raro! S-sólo quiero dormir con él... ¡N-no a-acostarm-e con él! ¡Tch! ¿¡Por qué de ambas formas se confunde a la otra! ¡Bloody hell!

-"Iggy... ¿por qué te pusiste colorado?" -preguntó algo divertido

-"¡Eh! Ah, es que... odio que las palabras se malinterpreten" -respondí algo nervioso

-"Mmm, sí que eres rarito~ pero bueno, el hero te ayudará con lo de tu libro" -¡yeah!

Lo encaminé a mi recámara y entramos allí, y casualemente cerré la puerta. Para que se vaya haciendo a la idea de que quiero dormir con él. (¡sólo eso! Porque Alfred aún es muy inocente)

-"Alright! ¡A buscar el libro!" -gritó entusiasmado como siempre y se puso a revisar, vaya que estaba hecho un desastre mi habitación. Mañana tendré que limpiarla.

Pero bueno, ahora el punto es cómo decirle que quiero estar con él

POV: Campy

Hello? ¡Se han olvidado de mí! El señor Arthur se la pasó todo el día con el señor América, aunque bueno, ahora mi amo es feliz, nunca en mi larga vida lo había visto así. Me la pasé con ellos todo el día, ¡y no se percató de mí! Y no es que me gustara ver a mi amo con otro hombre, ehemm, bueno, sólo un poquitín pero no es que fuera fujoshi o algo por el estilo.

Pero sé que mi amo desea acostarse con el señor América, porque inventó una muy mala excusa para hacer que se quede... Sin embargo las cosas no le van muy bien, ya puso al otro a buscar un libro que nunca perdió y él está pensando qué hacer. Bueno, ¿qué clase de hada/amiga sería si no ayudo a mi amo?

Así que tuve que darle un pequeño empujoncito a la situación, literalmente hablando. Después de todo tengo que aprovechar a que ya se olvidaron de mi existencia, aunque bueno, el señor América no puede verme.

Esperé a que las coordenadas de posición de ambos estuvieran alineadas y di un leve empujoncito al señor América, haciendo que cayera sobre mi amo, encima de la cama. ¡Bien! ¡Punto para Campy!

Luego de cumplir mi objetivo y hacer que ellos se quedaran viendo fijamente por unos momentos en los cuales mi amo se sonrojó como es su costumbre tsundere, encontrándose muy vulnerable ante la situación. El señor América se removió un poco intentando salir, haciendo que cierta parte sensible en el otro tuviera cierto roce.

-"¡Ahh! ¡A-Alfred!" -exclamó en casi un gemido aferrándose en cierta forma más a la persona sobre él, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara aún más.

El señor América entonces comenzó a besar a mi amo de una forma apasionada en los labios mientras era correspondido.

-"Arthur... ¿Quieres hacerlo?" -preguntó una vez que se separaron del beso pero aún continuando sobre la cama acariciando los rebeldes cabellos de mi amo.

-"¿H-Hacer qué?" -¡Bloody hell! ¡Amo! Tiene que decir '¡sí Alfred te amo! ¡Hagámoslo hasta el amanecer!' ¿qué tengo que hacer todo el trabajo yo?

-"Tú sabes..." -respondió mientras iba quitándole la corbata a mi amo y desabrochar unos cuantos botones de su camisa- "Pero no lo haré si no quieres" -se detuvo pero sus dedos continuaron jugando sobre el pecho del mayor.

-"A-Alfred" -dijo muy apenado en casi un susurro apartando la vista a otro lado...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

-"P-Pero... se dulce conmigo" -¡ha! ¡Sabía que diría eso!

Y aquí es cuando tomo asiento, saco mi playera de 'I yaoi', ¡y me pongo a describir la escena como la escritora que no soy! (y no porque quiera ver, sino porque... emmm, ¡es mi deber cuidar de mi amo! ¡Sí, éso!)

***/.:.:Diario de Campy, sección: romances especiales de mi amo:.:./***

Alfred al escuchar la tímida respuesta del mayor sonrió coquetamente y besó la mejilla del inglés, para luego ir directamente a su cuello, estremeciendo a la persona debajo de él mientras iba desabrochando los botones que quedaban en la camisa de Arthur, acariciando cada centímetro de piel a su paso.

El menor daba besos y pequeñas mordidas al torso desnudo del mayor haciendo que reprimiera unos suaves gemidos y que se fuera aferrando un poco a las finas sábanas.

A pesar de toda la experiencia que Arthur tenía a la hora de hacer el amor, esta vez era diferente. Se sentía como si fuera su primera vez, no comprendía por qué pero ser tocado así por su americano hacía que se excitara más de lo normal, de éso se pudo dar cuenta ya que algo comenzaba a despertar en él.

Alfred se percató de éso y soltó una risilla mientras acariciaba cariñosamente la mejilla de su ex-tutor.

-"Iggy~ ¿ya tan rápido te emocionaste?" -dijo ahora mientras acariciaba con suavidad el miembro del otro por sobre el pantalón.

-"¡Ah! De... ¡Deja de j-jugar! ¡Nnh~!" -su respiración se aceleraba al sentir cómo el otro comenzaba a bajar sus pantalones dejando libre su erección. Una vez sin éstos se removió un poco dándole a entender a Alfred que se sentía más cómodo sin ellos.

-"¡Pero entonces no sería divertido!" -respondió luego de deshacerse de su propia ropa. Para luego comenzar a masturbar a su pareja.

-"¡Al~fred! ¡Ahnn~!" -ahogó unos cuantos suspiros más en un profundo beso del menor.

Las caricias y los besos continuaban, al igual que los suaves gritos por parte del inglés y los jadeos. Los cuales aumentaron cuando Alfred fue bajando para lamer y morder con deseo el miembro del otro, introduciéndolo después en su boca.

-"Ahh... D-deten-te... haa...Alfred ya no... nnh... ¡ah~!" -gritó en un suspiro mientras se corría en la boca de Alfred, dejándolo algo sucio.

Al estadounidense le encantaba ese sabor único de Arthur del cual se dijo nunca se cansaría. Y menos se cansaría de ver a su inglés avergonzado y sumiso en esos instantes, cosa que hizo que el ojiazul se excitara aún más y volviera a besar a su indefenso británico.

La temperatura iba subiendo cada vez más y más, la ex-colonia acomodó al ojiverde para introducirse en él, no quería lastimarlo por lo que fue despacio teniendo mucho cuidado al tratarlo.

-"¡Annh~! ¡Más... haa... rápi-do, Alfred~! Mmm..." -dijo entrelazando sus piernas en la cintura de América para introducirse más a fondo.

-"¡Ah! ¡Ar...thur~! mmm~" -no quería que su voz sonara entrecortada, pero era demasiado excitante sentir el estrecho interior del ojiverde, por lo que le fue imposible reprimir unos cuantas expresiones de placer.

Entonces comenzó a moverse dentro de él, haciendo que Arthur se mordiera el labio inferior para evitar gritar y clavando sus uñas en la espalda del menor.

Aumentó el ritmo, las caricias, los besos, los gemidos, los jadeos; y el placer que sentían en esos momentos era tanto que Arthur terminó corriéndose otra vez gritando el nombre de su amado y manchando un poco el vientre del otro. Justo después Alfred se vino dentro del mayor al sentir los espasmos de éste, concluyendo en un suave pero largo beso entre los dos.

-"Haa... haa... Arthur, I love you..." -dijo saliendo de su ex-tutor.

-"¡Anh~! I love you... too, Alfred..." -estaba exhausto pero una linda sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro en esos momentos.

Ambos estaban cansados por lo que Alfred tomó una sábana para cobijarse con ella para luego abrazar cariñosamente a su amado y depositar un beso en su cabeza. No iba a dejar que se apartara de él en toda la noche, y esperó a que su inglés cayera dormido entre sus brazos después de todas las caricias que el ojiazul le brindó antes de que él también cayera dormido.

***/.:.:Fin de la entrada:.:./***

***y en una pequeña esquina dentro de la misma hoja donde Campy relató todo***

PD: Comprar nuevo diario (este ya no se podía leer por la sangre que tenía de la hemorragia nasal de la hadita)

POV: Arthur

La mañana se hizo presente, los rayos del sol se filtraban por las persianas, pero no quería abrir mis ojos, quería seguir durmiendo abrazado de mi Alfred. Por cierto... ¡l-lo hicimos! Todo fue tan... no sé cómo decirlo, pero me sentí como nunca antes, realmente fue muy lindo, mi Alfred es lindo, lo amo mucho.

Entonces sentí otra vez las suaves caricias de mi amado en mi espalda, las mismas que me arrullaron antes de dormir. Ya se había despertado, bloody hell. Y yo que quería seguir aquí acostado.

Abrí perezosamente mis ojos para encontrarme con la dulce pero sincera sonrisa de mi hermoso ojiazul. Para luego aferrarme a su cuerpo en un abrazo.

-"Good morning" -susurró para posar sus labios en los míos en un corto pero firme beso.- "¿Has dormido bien?"

-"¡Yup~! No pensé que fueras tan tierno" -dije bromeando, aunque de hecho era verdad. No pensé que él llegara a ser tan tierno y lindo, o al menos no conmigo.

Eso hizo que se sonrosara un poquito mi Alfred, y yo también al recordar lo de anoche.

-"Jeje... ¡Y yo no pensé que fueras tan sumiso Iggy! ¡Hasta pensé que te habían cambiado!" -iba a responder pero en eso se escucha una melodía, era el himno de los Estados Unidos, o sea que era el celular de Alfred. Se levantó muy a pesar se ambos en busca del aparato ese del mal por interrumpir un momento tan pacífico.

-"Oye... ¿Y tus ropas?" -preguntó sacando el celular de sus pantalones.

Oigan... ¡Es cierto! ¿¡Dónde demonios están mis ropas! Bueno, eso es lo de menos. ¡Ahora quiero estar con mi Alfred!

-"Quién sabe, luego las busco"

-"Jeje, ya se- ¡ah! ¿Hello?" -me dejó con dudas por contestar su celular, mientras se volvía a acostar en la cama a petición mía para poder abrazarlo y de ser posible quedarme así todo el día.- "Yes, I'm in London... ...yes... ...no... ...no... ¿¡What! ¡But-!" -ya me cansé, no sé de qué está hablando ni con quién, pero la expresión de Alfred comenzó a cambiar por una de... ¿enojo? ¿Quién podría hacer enojar a Alfred por teléfono? Sea quien sea... ¡se las verá conmigo!- "...yes yes..." -creo que ya le está dando el avión pero su expresión no cambia- "...tch, ok! I'll go there then! ...Fuck you..." -susurró lo último para no ser escuchado- "..no! I'm not telling that to you! Yep... ...Goodbye..." -por fin terminó de hablar y arrojó el celular en la cama. Su expresión me daba algo de miedo. En mi vida nunca vi a América enojado de tal forma, bueno, sólo cuando ya no había hamburguesas en el McDonalds, pero eso era diferente.

Su mirada iba hacia la nada, estaba muy pensativo. Ya me está preocupando, por lo que me subí en él para recostarme en su pecho para que me pusiera atención y que no esté enojado. -"Alfred~ Are you ok?" -pregunté mientras me acurrucaba sobre su amplio pecho mientras él me cubría en un protector abrazo. Y me sonreía, pero ahora se veía muy forzada lo que hubiera sido una muy linda expresión.

-"Si... Estoy bien" -...está mintiendo.

-"¿En serio? ...Puedes contarme lo que quieras, si tienes problemas puedo ayudarte... Haré lo que sea que me pid-"

-"En serio estoy bien Arthur" -me interrumpió algo tensionado pero hablando de una forma cariñosa a pesar de todo.- "Era solo Obama. Está enojado porque no he entregado mi informe... eso es todo" -dijo para que no me alterara, y besó otra vez mis labios.

Algo no está bien aquí... Pero no sé qué es.- "Pero debo ir a mi país ahorita para evitar que se enoje más y luego decida castrarme el tipo ése"

-"¡Sí lo hace le pondré una maldición!"

-"Jajaja... ¿Entonces si disfrutaste anoche, eh?"

-"¡...! Eh... ¡N-no es éso! E-es que no quiero que nadie te lastime"

-"Jeje, eres tan lindo cuando eres tsundere mi amorcito" -dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama mientras yo me coloraba de vergüenza. Pero al menos ya parece ser el de antes.-"Lo lamento, pero en verdad tengo que ir justo ahora, prometo volver lo más pronto posible... ¿puedes esperar?" -dijo mientras tomaba sus prendas y se vestía.

-"Claro... ¿pero no puedo ir contigo?" -pregunté sentándome en la cama muy perezosamente, vaya que tengo flojera hoy.

-"Pero tu también debes hacer tu informe, ¿lo olvidas? En serio te prometo que no tardaré más de lo necesario y cuando regrese podremos ir a donde tú quieras, ¿sí?" -sonrió en forma de despedida no sin antes cubrirme con su chamarra de aviador que tanto usa- "...mientras encuentras tus ropas usa ésta... Y pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que nunca te volveré a lastimar, que a pesar de que tengamos que separarnos por cuestiones políticas o de gobierno; siempre que me necesites estaré para ti con sólo un llamado, y no dejaré que nadie te haga llorar. Es una promesa" -y una vez más volvió a besarme como es su nueva costumbre para encaminarse a la puerta.

-"¡Hasta más al rato Alfred!"- grité cuando escuché que la puerta se abría.

-"Bye! I love you, my honey~!" -y la puerta principal se cerró dejándome sólo en mi casa. Aunque yo no me sentía solo. Tenía la chamarra de Alfred conmigo, con eso me era suficiente para seguir sonriendo y ser feliz el día de hoy. Era algo grande por lo que cubría la perfección mis regiones vitales y me dispuse a buscar mi ropa. ¿Qué no las había dejado aquí? No pudieron haber huido.

Me fui por el pasillo intentando dar con mis ropas, o al menos ir por unas nuevas. Pero en el camino me encontré con Campy... ¿Dónde se había metido esa hada? No la había visto desde ayer. Aunque, ¿qué le pasó? La pobre anda que apenas vuela y lleva cargando una transfusión de sangre. Hasta en muletas anda la pobrecilla.

-"¡Campy! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde habías estado? ¿¡Y qué te pasó!" -exclamé preocupado. ¡Si alguien le hizo daño se las va a ver conmigo! ¡Nadie lastima a las personas/hadas que amo y vive para contarlo!

-"¡S-Señor! ¡E-estoy bien! Es que... ehh, choqué con una pared mientras volaba a comprar pan..."

-"A ti no te gusta el pan"

-"Ehh... ¡Para usted señor! Es que se acabó el pan y fui a comprar" -respondió algo nerviosa, no me engaña, está mintiendo. Pero le seguiré el juego.

-"¿Y cómo le hiciste para que el vendedor pudiera verte?" -vale pues, no le seguí el juego. ¡Pero que no me mienta!

-"Pues..."

-"Campy..." -dije esperando a que me dijera la verdad.

-"Bueno señor, la verdad es que me peleé con el gnomo ese de pacotilla del señor Noruega"

-"¿¡Otra vez! ¡Campy! ¡Te dije que no hablaras con ese gnomo!" -¿cómo es que se odian tanto? Pero bueno, al menos ya me dijo la verdad.

-"¡Él empezó!" -dijo algo enojada

-"Vale pues, después hablo con Noruega"

-"Señor... ¿Por qué no se viste?"

-"Ehhh... A sí, es que no sé dónde quedaron mis ropas, ayer estaba en el cuarto con Al- ¡alfalfa!" -¡no puedo decirle lo que hice anoche! ¡Qué vergüenza! Además, Campy es muy inocente como para decirle.

-"¿Alfalfa?" -preguntó confundida

-"Sí, ya sabes. ¡Para los unicornios! ¡A ellos les encanta!"

-"¿Y éso qué tiene que ver con su falta de ropas?" -vaya que es lista

-"Pues... mmm, era alfalfa corrosiva y deshacía la ropa. ¡Sí! ¡Ya recordé! ¡Mi ropa se destruyó y necesito ir por nueva!" -creo que voy perdiendo el toque en éso de las excusas.

-"¿Y entonces por qué trae la chamarra del señor América?"

-"¡Ah! Jeje... Es que... mmm, se le quedó aquí cuando vino a cenar y me la puse" -vaya, si sigo aquí se va a dar cuenta- "Ehh, me tengo que ir por ropa, ahorita te veo"

-"Ah, ok... Por cierto señor, ¡no vaya a la lavadora! Ahí no está su ropa que se deshizo con la alfalfa corrosiva y no está allí porque le haya caído sangre de hemorragia nasal" -gritó antes de perderla de vista. ¿Por qué me dijo eso? Bueno, le haré caso. Entonces voy por otro cambio de ropa.

Y así me dirigí al closet por nuevas ropas, claro, dejándome puesta aún la prenda de Alfred. Después me fui a trabajar en mi informe, fue muy difícil concentrarme sin que recuerdos de la noche anterior se hicieran presentes, pero al final lo logré y pude entregarlo a tiempo, pensé que me regañarían por la tardanza, pero hasta eso que me ignoraron por ver la repetición de un partido del Manchester United por televisión.

Ya era la una de la tarde y ya había acabado todos mis pendientes, mi trabajo, desayuné, limpié la casa, le llamé al idiota del vino para recordarle cuánto lo odio, también a Noruega por lo de su gnomo, que por cierto se hizo el que no supo y me ignoró. Pero bueno, luego se lo comento a Dinamarca para que le diga algo.

¡La una de la tarde y mi Alfred no llega! Ya me estoy cansando de esperar. Entonces pensé: '¡Oops! América olvidó su chamarra en la reunión, ni modo. Tendré que entregársela como buen caballero que soy'. ¡Muy bien! ¡Ya tengo excusa para ir a verlo!

Me arreglé un poquito y tomé el primer vuelo hacia su casa.

¡Vaya que los aviones estos son lentos! ¡Tarde 15 minutos! ¿¡Cómo es que no despiden al viejo idiota que pilotea al avión para que hubiéramos llegado más rápido!

Pero bueno, luego me quejo con las aerolíneas. Por el momento me apresuré a ir a la Casa Blanca donde probablemente está Alfred. Tuve que evadir (golpear) a la seguridad del lugar para que me dejaran entrar, ¿¡cómo es eso de que no aceptan a otras naciones! ¡Pff! Idiotas.

Busqué y busqué la sala principal, ¡y lo logré! Me entusiasmé tanto al escuchar la voz de Alfred, aunque me detuve en la puerta. Parece ser que estaba muy ocupado hablando con su jefe, por lo que me puse a escuchar qué era lo que hablaban.

-"Entonces, ¿haz entendido todo lo que te dije?" -esa era la voz de Obama.

-"Yes sir..." -¡Ese es Alfred! Aunque, se escucha muy serio, eso es extraño.

-"Muy bien, entonces debes aprovechar a que estas con ese bastardo que representa a el Reino Unido de a saber qué mierda más de nombre y una vez que tengas plenamente su confianza, atacaremos para poder adueñarnos de más territorio en nombre de los Estados Unidos de América, ¿entendiste?" -¿qué demo-!

-"..."

-"América, ¿¡entendiste!"

-"...Sí señor, entendí a la perfección. Tengo que atacar y de ser posible... desaparecer al Inglaterra del mapa." -¿...ehh?

¡No puedo creerlo! Alfred... ¿¡Alfred me ha estado utilizando! Quiere... ¿verme muerto? ¿Eso quiere? Que desaparezca... de su vida...

Que idiota soy... Por creer en algo que nunca existió, por creerme amado aunque sea por una vez en mi vida... Pero no, ahora me ha quedado claro que sólo soy un estorbo, una mancha más en el mapa que quiere ser borrado.

No lo soporte más, mi corazón fue destrozado una vez más en mi vida... Y por la misma persona

Lágrimas surcaron por mi rostro y me fui corriendo de allí, ¡ya no quiero verlo! ¡A nadie! Así... al menos nadie me lastimará. Adiós, América idiota, no quiero volver a verte. Y te odio por hacerme creer que soy algo en esta vida, ahora sé que no soy nada... ¡I-Idiota!

POV: Alfred

¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Salí de la sala una vez que terminé de hablar con mi jefe para ver qué era ese ruido que escuché hace unos momentos.

Mi chamarra... ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué no se la había dej-? ...No... ¡Tch! No me digan que...

-"¡Inglaterra!" -grité desesperado mientras salía corriendo por los pasillos en su búsqueda.

* * *

yo~! q tal? m kedo muy mal? son libres d matarme T.T

mmm, pues antes q naa un mensaje para Obama: si sabe leer español y un dia le dio x leer fanfics d Hetalia... no me mate! no tengo naa en contra d usted! es solo q tenia q haber uno q fuera el malo! Pliz! No me demande! T.T

oh! x cierto cmo ia ai lemon seria algo cmo clasificacion M... pro lo dejare en T xq nisikera tengo 18 y c m hace cmo q m lo voe a prohibir a mi misma luego leerlo! ^^U

pues weno... ai va el adelanto del prox: Goodbye World, Goodbye Alfred

(haha, sii! mis capis tienen titulos pro me dio weba ponerselos aki! perdonenme!)

"Tomé una navaja, la posicioné en mi muñeca y cerré mis ojos. Una vez más adiós, adiós sufrimiento, adiós dolor, adiós eternidad, adiós... Alfred..."

jaja, pss es too lo q les direee! ad+ d q d una vez les digo q va a salir un Iggy muy lloron otra vez asi q no lo lean si no les gusta eso... y d antemano les digo q soe mala con eso dl suspenso, asi q tmb estan advertidos...

mmm... a saber si tenia algo mas q decirles... Review?

*si dejas un review... emm... apoyas a la causa "Ejercito de pollitos alemanes en contra del KFC! by Preussen" xD *


	6. Chapter 6

Fusososo, ia 2 capiz mas y se muere este fik TwT

weno... mmm, d antemano diskulpen lo d Obama! ia c q EUA y UK tienen una genial relacion ***yai!*** pro cmo ia dije tenia q haber uno q fuera el malo y pzz el uniko q c m okurrio fue el presidente ^^U

weno weno... en fin, el capi d oi kedo muy chafa xq apesto haciendo suspenso y cosas dramaticas, como dije es la primera vez q hago un fik q no sea d comedia barata xD

* * *

POV: Alfred

¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde? Demonios, ¿¡por qué tuvo que haber venido hasta acá! De seguro escuchó mi conversación con Obama. Demonios, ¿ahora qué hago?

¡Yo amo a Arthur! ¡Pero mi jefe quiere aprovecharse de éso! Fuck! Yo... no quiero hacer lo que él me pidió. Además, maldito... También quiere que lo encarcele y que lo pisotee de la forma más humillante posible. ¡Yo no voy a hacerlo! Luego me encargaré de enfrentar a mi jefe, después de todo, tiene que escucharme. ¡Yo soy el grandioso Estados Unidos de América! Y sin mí él no sería presidente de nada.

Arthur no está, ya busqué en toda la Casa Blanca... Así que ya sé dónde puede estar. Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude esquivando todo a mi alrededor y tomé el primer vuelo a Inglaterra. ¡Que lentos! ¡15 minutos para llegar! Los demandaría justo ahora de no ser que tengo prisa. Pero algo no estaba bien...

Justo aproximándonos a territorio inglés, vi lo más horrendo de mi vida: El cielo estaba nublado, negro. Lluvia, tormenta eléctrica más bien, vientos a gran velocidad y fuertes olas en la costa. Demonios, ¡he roto mi promesa! ¡Muchas promesas! Inglaterra está-...

Se nos notificó que el avión no podría llegar a su destino por razones obvias pero que llegaría a Francia. Genial, justo lo que me faltaba.

Llegué a Paris y me dirigí corriendo a la casa de Francia, tal vez él pueda ayudarme a llegar hacia allá. Tuve que evadir toda la seguridad del lugar y por fin llegué a donde estaba el francés mientras llevaba arrastrando a unos cuantos guardias en mis pies.

-"¡Francia! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!" -grité a pesar de lo cerca que estaba de mi lugar.

-"¡Por Dios! ¿¡Qué le haz hecho a mis guardias!" -preguntó levantándose de su asiento.

-"Los llevé a pasear idiota. ¿¡No ves que llevo prisa! ¡Necesito ir a Inglaterra y ya! ¿Puedes ayudarme?" -ante eso se tomó su tiempo pensando y mirándome a los ojos, demonios, ¿qué no le dije que llevo prisa?

No me dijo nada y me dio la espalda mientras iba en dirección a un televisor. Prendiéndolo en un canal de noticias internacional. Allí pude visualizar el país de mi amado, todo iba de mal en peor, ya era un huracán lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, muchos edificios se estaban cayendo. Pero lo que más me preocupó fue lo que dijo la reportera:- "...extrañamente todos estos acontecimientos surgieron cuando misteriosamente el London Eye se detuvo, nunca en la historia se había detenido esta noria, después de éso comenzó una lluvia a lo que ha pasado a ser todo un fenómeno natural..." -...no... Yo... yo, ¡demonios! ¡Soy la peor persona del mundo! Necesito ir allá de inmediato.

-"América... Tu... ¿le haz hecho algo a Inglaterra?" -¿y él cómo sabe que tengo que ver algo con todo ésto?

-"Yo... pues, todo ha sido un malentendido, él..."- no pude continuar, un nudo se hizo presente en mi garganta y mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin poder detenerlas.

-"No llores, si lloras tu país terminará igual. Eres muy joven aún América, y no te ha tocado vivir todo lo que nosotros. Pero, Inglaterra ha sufrido mucho, yo lo sé. Y me siento mal por eso. Por mucho tiempo intenté hacerlo feliz y sacarlo de ese abismo...- ¿qué? ¿¡Él ha estado con mi Arthur!- "pero... él sólo te quería a ti, y desde esa vez de tu independencia su país se fue abajo como en esta ocasión, pero ahora es... diferente."

-"¡O-Oye! ¡No me culpes por lo otro! ¡Tú fuiste el que me dijo que me independizara!" -le grité a punto de golpearlo pero me detuvo.

-"Pero yo lo hice para ayudarlo, no pensé que lo fuera a ver como algo malo. ¡Tú fuiste el que debía actuar en ese momento y decirle lo que sentías!"

-"¿C-Cómo sabes que...?"

-"Soy el país del amor, América" -dijo para luego dirigirse a su escritorio y sacar algo del cajón. Para luego darme un papel.- "Toma. Tú eres el único que puede salvar al idiota. Yo no puedo hacer nada mas que llevarte hacia allá, ese papel dáselo a la señorita de cualquier aerolínea de mi país y te llevarán allá"

-"Thank you, France!" -dije mientras salía corriendo de allí.

-"Pero si no puedes arreglar las cosas... invadiré tus regiones vitales" -me dijo pero no de la forma cínica en la que suele decirlo... Ahora se mostraba serio.

Otra vez fui corriendo a dirección a la aerolínea y le grité a la inocente secretaria que necesitaba ir a Inglaterra. Por suerte al ver el documento ése que Francia me dio me indicó que se lo llevara al piloto y listo, ahora voy en camino a casa de mi amado, el cual... espero que este bien.

POV: Arthur

¡Idiota! ¡Bastardo! América, ¡muérete! ¡T-te... odio...!

No puedo más con esto, mis ojos ya se cansaron de llorar. Bastardo, ¿n-no me habías dicho que ya no... dejarías que llorara? ¡Infeliz! Pues te notifico que estoy llorando. Ahora, no tengo nada... ¿Para qué quiero vivir entonces?

Mi vida siempre ha sido muy solitaria, de pequeño mis hermanos me odiaban y sólo tenía al bastardo del vino para molestarme... ¿Y qué hice yo? Me puse a conquistar otras tierras para así poder estar con alguien y no sentirme vacío. Pero el tomar amigos por la fuerza no sirve.

América, fuiste el último con el que lo intenté antes de rendirme; y vaya, ¡terminé enamorándome de ti! Y peor aún... me hiciste sentir que al menos alguien se preocupaba por mí. Pero no, soy un idiota Si ya me hiciste daño una vez... ¿por qué no fui capaz de ver que lo harías de nuevo?

La lluvia, la odio... me recuerda tanto al día que me abandonaste... No soporto la lluvia, quisiera poder dejar de escuchar esos horribles gritos de las nubes que solo alumbran la noche. Y hoy, también llueve de esa forma.

Pero... aún así... ¡no puedo dejar de amarte! ¡You git! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte? Entonces, si ya no puedo olvidarte... te haré el gran favor. Si muero ahora, podrás tomar mi casa como tanto querías y así extender tu estúpido territorio. Entonces adiós mundo... nunca me diste nada más que falsas esperanzas, y así, podré quitarme todo este dolor y sufrimiento que siento de una buena vez por todas.

En este cuarto, donde guardo todos mis recuerdos que compartí contigo, fotos, regalos que me hacías de pequeño, cosas que te regalé pero que luego me devolviste... Esta recámara que siempre estuvo cerrada con llave, quiero que sea el lugar donde muera. Tal vez así, pueda tener un lindo sueño del cual no despertaré.

POV: Alfred

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! ¡Esto no está bien! Este avión no va a soportar el huracán. El piloto lo sabe, y aun así... continua.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí a la cabina. El pobre piloto estaba muy nervioso, sabía que no podría volar el avión en estas condiciones, además de que es difícil ver exactamente en dónde estamos y también nos encontramos incomunicados. Pero aún así, continua piloteando buscando un lugar espacioso para aterrizar.

-"Sir... Do you speak english?" -pregunté primero para evitar problemas

-"Yes, pero también hablo español" -bueno, ya es algo.

-"Señor, ya llegamos a territorio inglés..."

-"Descuide señor América, sé que lleva prisa, pero sólo necesito encontrar un lugar donde aterrizar, creo que el aeropuerto está a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí..." -dijo fingiendo una sonrisa para evitar que me preocupara o que me enoje

De la nada pudimos observar algo... era... ¿el Big ben? Pero no precisamente era que lo viéramos desde arriba, íbamos a estrellarnos en él. Por suerte el piloto fue más rápido, pero no pudo evitar que se dañara un ala del avión en el proceso.

-"¡Tendremos que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso!" -dijo algo alterado buscando un sitio espacioso para aterrizar.

-"Señor... Tome el paracaídas y salte..."

-"¿Ehh? No, mi trabajo es-"

-"Era llevarme a Inglaterra, ya estamos aquí. Aquí hay un enorme lago, podrá caer en un lugar seguro. Si sigue aquí y no sale nada bien usted va a morir."

-"¡Pero señor! ¡Entonces usted también debe saltar!" -dijo confundido mientras lo levantaba y le colocaba un paracaídas

-"No dejare que el avión caiga y destruya casas ni quiero matar a nadie"

-"¡Pero entonces usted...!" -no terminó su frase cuando lo arrojé por la puerta asegurándome que haya caído en un lugar seguro.

-"Yo no puedo morir, no así..." -grité para que me escuchara y luego corrí a pilotear el avión...

POV: Campy

Demonios, ésto no puede seguir así...

-"¡Amo! ¡Abra la puerta!"

-"..."

-"¡Amo!" -grito desesperada mientras intento abrir la puerta. Pero no puedo, ni siquiera puedo usar mi magia para eso... No si mi amo esta así, dependo de él para hacer magia. Pero al paso que va... pronto no existirá el Reino Unido.

Necesito encontrar a alguien que me ayude, solo hay una persona. Necesito buscar al señor América.

Salí corriendo del lugar llegando al exterior, la lluvia era muy fuerte al igual que el viento. No puedo ver nada y tengo que sostenerme de este poste para no salir volando.

Intenté encontrar la presencia del señor América... está cerca... está... ¿volando?

Miro al cielo y alcanzo a distinguir a duras penas un avión, con que allí viene. Pero, ese avión se va a estrellar... Demonios, sería una pérdida de tiempo si quedara atrapado entre los escombros, cada segundo cuenta, sino... mi amo va a...

Utilicé la poca energía que me quedaba para hacer que el avión disminuyera su velocidad y el impacto fuera menor. Sólo escuché un golpe, y de ahí ya no pude sostenerme más al poste, cerré mis ojos y dejé que el viento me arrastrara con toda su ira.

POV: Arthur

Mi ciudad se viene abajo, puedo escuchar los gritos de la gente, las construcciones venidas abajo, las ambulancias, el desastre...

Discúlpenme... No quería dañar a mi pueblo, pero sólo desapareceré yo.

Dibujé un círculo en el suelo, conozco muy bien cómo funciona pero nunca me atreví a usarlo. Sólo dentro de este círculo una nación podrá morir sin la necesidad de morir por falta de territorio, sólo yo me iré y mi tierra quedará a espera de un nuevo dueño.

Tomé una navaja, la posicioné en mi muñeca y cerré mis ojos. Una vez más adiós, adiós sufrimiento, adiós dolor, adiós eternidad, adiós... Alfred.

-"¡Inglaterra!" -alguien me llama, escucho que la puerta se viene abajo, y siento cómo me arrebatan la navaja de mis manos.- "¡Idiota! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo! ¿Por qué te haces daño?"- esa voz la conozco, es... ¿Alfred? El... está... llorando. Puedo sentir cómo sus lágrimas caen en mi rostro.

No quiero abrir mis ojos, pero las lágrimas siguen brotando de ellos. ¿Por qué no me dejo morir? ¿Qué no era lo que quería?

Sentí unos suaves labios posarse en los míos, acompañado del sabor salado de sus lágrimas. Para luego sentir ese cálido abrazo que tanto necesitaba. Pero ya no más, sé que no me ama y también sé lo que tiene planeado hacer conmigo.

-"Cuida de mi gente..." -Aproveché el contacto y abrí los ojos para quitarle la navaja de sus manos.

-"¡ESCÚCHAME!" -dijo mientras se aventaba sobre mí intentando evitar que me moviera.- "¡Te amo! ...sé que escuchaste mi conversación con mi jefe... Él quiere que haga todo eso contigo, ¡pero yo no lo haré! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te prometí que no te abandonaría! Le dije que sí a todo para poder pensar en una solución para hacerlo cambiar de opinión."- una vez más sentí cómo sus lágrimas caían descontroladamente sobre mi rostro- "Sé... Sé que no me vas a creer. Pero entonces te pido algo... no te hagas daño Arthur. Si no logras creerme, yo... moriré por ti. Así, Obama no tendrá país al cual gobernar ni mucho menos podrá hacerte daño. Pero por favor, no quiero perderte"

-"A-Alfred..." -¿por qué soy así? ¿Por qué tengo que creer a todo lo que me dice? ¿Por qué... no puedo permitirle dejarme solo?- "Al... fred..."- lloré como nunca antes mientras me aferraba a su cuerpo, no quiero que él muera. No quiero estar solo- "¡No h-hagas eso! Yo... no quiero... estar solo" -mi voz se quebraba con cada palabra que salía de mis labios.

-"Arthur... Te dije que no dejaría que sufrieras, si yo no estoy... Francia puede cuidar de ti" -dijo mientras se sentaba rompiendo el contacto y yo también tomaba asiento en frente suyo.

POV: Alfred

-"¡NO QUIERO!" -gritó en un llanto desesperado acercándose un poco más a mí- "Pero... ¿cómo puedo confiar en que...?"- en eso un fuerte trueno se escucha, haciendo que él se volviera aferrar a mí. Es mi culpa, por mi culpa ahora el odia las tormentas. Él tiene miedo, puedo sentirlo temblar entre mis brazos, estoy agotado, pero aún así le brindaré calor a mi amado.

-"Tu decide Arthur, sea cual sea tu respuesta, lo aceptaré con gusto" -susurré cerca suyo para acariciar sus rubios cabellos mientras él se estremecía un poco.

-"Alfred... Yo... no sé. Quiero, descansar un poco" -dijo cerrando sus ojos para acomodarse entre mis brazos hasta que se encontró cómodo. Sólo tensándose un poco cuando los relámpagos rompían el silencio, a lo que intentaba tranquilizarlo con caricias y abrazarlo un poco más fuerte para que sepa que no me iré de su lado.

-"No te preocupes. Pronto desaparecerá la lluvia"

-"Al..." -dijo en un vago susurro para caer rendido. Sus pobres y hermosos ojos agotados de tanto llorar se dispusieron a descansar y yo me quede aquí cuidando y velando por su sueño.

Paso una hora, el clima se calmó pero el cielo seguía gris. Sigo en esta habitación mientras el dueño de mi corazón duerme plácidamente entre mis brazos, o al menos éso pensaba yo.

El comenzó a removerse un poco, mientras yo lo abrazaba más fuerte pensando que se trataba de una pesadilla, pero no. Su cuerpo estaba caliente, demasiado, y su rostro se notaba exhausto y respiraba con dificultad. Lo alejé de mí para comprobar si tenía fiebre pero Arthur me lo impedía aferrándose a mí.

-"No me dejes... tengo frío" -¡ésto está mal!

Tomé a Arthur entre mis brazos para cargarlo y llevarlo, ¿pero a dónde? ¿Los doctores saben tratar naciones? Pero, ahorita los hospitales han de estar muy ocupados.

Entonces me di cuenta. No podré ayudarlo si su pueblo está en crisis. Las naciones mueren si su territorio desaparece, si no hay pueblo, no hay territorio.

Lo primero que hice fue asomarme por una ventana y comprobar mis palabras. Si bien la ciudad no se veía tan maltratada a pesar de que algunos edificios cayeron, la gente estaba destrozada. Había muchas personas en las calles, la mayoría heridas. Los niños lloraban y gritaban, muchos vagaban preguntando por personas que se encontraban con ellos antes del desastre. Y otros lamentaban y sufrían por la pérdida de sus familias y amigos. Todo allí era dolor y desesperación, cosa que se reflejaba en el estado de Inglaterra.

Me preocupé, así que recurrí a lo único que sabía que se podía hacer ante una fiebre. Acosté a Arthur en la cama de su habitación y fui corriendo por unos trapos y agua fría para mojarlos y colocarlos en su frente.

Logré hacer que se calmara un poco, pero aún estaba en mal estado. Así que tuve que hacer unas llamadas.

-"Hello...?" -comencé a hablar por celular mientras tomaba la mano de mi inglés. Por nada del mundo me alejaría. -"Si, mira necesito que me hagan un favor. ¿Pueden invertir en acciones de empresas inglesas?" -va a ser difícil teniendo en cuenta que...- "si, ya sé lo que Obama dijo. Pero, si no lo hacen les quitaré su puesto, después de todo por mi ustedes tienen un hogar. Aquí todo va mal y qué clase de personas seriamos si no ayudamos... bien, me alegra que hayan entendido... Bye"

-"Hello? ...yep, escucha. Necesito que mandes equipos médicos y de rescate a Inglaterra... ...Si, lo sé. Sólo hazlo..." -no me gusta tener que ir en contra de mi pueblo y usar amenazas. Pero la situación lo amerita.

Y esa noche me la pase haciendo llamadas y velando por el bienestar de Inglaterra.

* * *

weno, no c como funciona la economia... pro creo q asi maz o menos no? O.o

Pre del prox capi: Arthur aun mas lloron q este capi (?) ***pro lo compensare en el ultimo capi pa las personas q odian al iggy "princesita" ^^U *** mmm, el limbo, mmm... pues seh... casi too trata dl limbo o un intento barato d describir ese lugar fusososo...

lo siento... la vdd no puedo dar un genial avance dl proximo capi pero esq pues no ai muxo d q hablar en ese mas q confliktos existenciales lol...

mmm... m ayudan con una pregunta? jeje, esq es pa una nueva fik USUK (llamado "Alfred in Wonderland") pro c m seko el cerebro (?) weno... emm... digan 3 poderes super genialosos q puedan tener personajes d Hetalia... ej: q America sea super fuerte (aunk eso ia lo sea) y q pueda volar... X, ^^U agradeceria muxo q m ayudaran con eso pliz~

y weno! deja review y apoyas a la causa d q Iggy sea el d arriba *fusososo* O.o


	7. Chapter 7

Mmm, penultimo capi~! TwT ***q emocion~!***

jaja, weno... este lo escribi un dia muy lluvioso y mi mente andaba en automatico... asi q son libres d matarme si no les agrada ^^U

Disclaimer: Heta es d Himaruya-sama!

oh! y nota importante: la cancion q utilizo en esta fik es d SID y se llama "Kara no binsen. Sora he no tegami" sta muy mona, la primera vez q la oi m puso triste apenas con lo q logre entender d mi poco japones aprendido en anime xDU ...ahora q c la letra... m pone mas triste aun! D= xD

* * *

POV: Arthur

¿Dónde estoy? Me siento tan ligero.

Miré a mis alrededores, pero no puedo ver nada, todo está en total oscuridad, intenté caminar pero no escucho mis pasos.

-"¿¡Hola!" -nada, sé que dije algo pero no puedo escuchar mi voz. Esto me da miedo. Tengo frío y me siento débil, aún así puedo caminar, y eso hice, o creo que hago ya que no siento mis movimientos.

Caminé y caminé, pero sin rumbo alguno, ¿a dónde iba? ¿Y cuánto llevo caminando, minutos o días? Ni siquiera eso puedo deducir.

No sé cómo fue que llegué aquí. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdo? No... lo sé. Entonces, algo más fácil, yo me llamo... ehh, mi nombre es... bueno, de todos modos eso no importa, quién querría saber mi nombre si aquí no hay nadie. Aunque estoy seguro de que debo tener un nombre, ¿por qué no lo recuerdo?

Entonces me pondré un nombre, así tal vez ya no me sienta tan vacío... mmm, ¿Alfred? ¿Qué tal ese nombre? A mí me gusta. ¿Pero cómo se puede deducir que algo me gusta o no? Bueno, mejor dejo eso de lado.

Poco a poco me voy empezando a acostumbrar a todo esto. ¡Pero no quiero! El miedo... ¡es el único sentimiento que aún me recuerda que soy un humano! No quiero dejar se sentir aunque sea mis emociones, es lo único que sé que puedo tener ahora.

Sigo vagando por esta oscuridad, ya pasaron años de estar paseando y aún no sé por qué no me detengo, ¿o estoy sentado? No, creo que sí voy por algún lado. Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer? ¿Cuál es mi meta aquí? Ya sé que no encontraré algo diferente por aquí, nada, ni objetos, ni animales, ni personas, ni siquiera la brisa llega a sentirse por aquí. ¿Para qué sigo caminando entonces?

-"Arthur... resiste, yo estoy contigo..." -¿y éso que fue? ¿Mis pensamientos o alguna voz? ¿Y quién es Arthur? ¿Eso quiere decir que hay alguien por aquí?- "Arthur, te amo mucho. N-no... me dejes solo... por favor..." -la voz comenzó a quebrarse, otra vez le llaman a Arthur, esa persona debe ser importante para alguien.

Ya me di cuenta, si es una voz...

Me agrada, hace que sienta cierto calor en mi cuerpo.

Ahora... puedo escuchar mis pasos, suena como si estuviera en una pista. ¿Estoy corriendo? ¿Eso andaba haciendo? ¿A qué horas comencé a correr y a dónde?

Quiero... quiero volver a escuchar esa voz. Es como si poco a poco algo volviera a mí.

-"Aún recuerdo... el día que me encontraste, era muy pequeño y tú eras la persona más grande del mundo para mí. Te quería mucho, y te lo repetía todos los días que estabas conmigo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Y yo... quiero ser lo mejor que te haya pasado a ti. Y si no me quieres a tu lado está bien... pero... por favor... regresa..." -la voz comenzaba a desaparecer y en su lugar comencé a escuchar una lluvia a lo lejos.

-"¡No te vayas! Quiero seguir escuchando tu voz. Sígueme hablando, por favor..." -me dirigí hacia el sonido de la lluvia hasta que pude sentirla. Pude sentir el agua recorrer mi cuerpo, mis cabellos, y mi rostro.

Por fin puedo sentir algo en esta tierra, ¿pero por qué lluvia?

Esperé abajo de la lluvia, quería volver a escuchar esa voz. Aunque le este hablando a alguien que no conozco, su voz me hace sentir extraño.

Esperé y esperé pero no volví a escucharlo...

Y justo cuando creí que volvía a hablar me levanté y corrí hacia él. Pero no era aquella voz de hace rato. Eran gritos, y al parecer de muchas personas.

Gritos y lamentos se oían cada vez más fuerte y quería huir de ellos, pero al parecer me están siguiendo. Y finalmente algo me detuvo, mis pies... algo está agarrado de mis piernas.

Miré abajo esperando no ver nada como es la costumbre aquí. Pero no, puedo ver mis piernas, y lo que me estaba deteniendo era... era un bebé.

Pobrecillo, ¿qué hace un bebe aquí? ¿Estará en las mismas condiciones que yo hace rato?

Tomé al bebé entre mis brazos, cosa de lo que me arrepiento.

Ese niño... estaba muerto.

Grité lo más fuerte que pude y salí corriendo dejando caer al cadáver de mis brazos. Los gritos se seguían escuchando siguiéndome, pero no quería voltarme, sabía que si lo hacia vería más gente muerta, probablemente varios sin algún miembro tal como en películas de terror. Sólo que ahora yo estoy en una.

-"¡Mi bebé...! ¿¡Dénde está mi bebé!"

-"¡Papá! No me dejes sola..."

-"¡Ayúdenme! ¡Alguien! ¡Auxilio!"

-"¡Me duele! ¡Mi pierna me duele!"

-"¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¡Hermano! Ven... tengo miedo."

Muchas voces diferentes se escuchaban pidiendo ayuda o llorando.

-"¡Allí hay una persona!"

-"¿Él sabe dónde esta mamá?"

-"¡Quiero que me ayude! Me duele mucho mi hombro..."

-"Señor... quiero ver a mi abuelita..."

Parece ser que me hablan a mí... ¿por qué me siguen? ¡No les he hecho nada! Dejen de seguirme...

Entonces, me alcanzaron. Todos... todos eran pedazos de carne que caminaban, podía ver la sangre y huesos de muchos. Otros, iban tirando órganos por todos lados y derramando sangre. Muchos rostros estaban deformados y otros más hasta a rastras venían.

-"¡Ahh! Dejenme en paz... por... favor" -tengo miedo... ¿moriré?

O... ¿ya estoy muerto?... Nunca me había preguntado éso. Pero aún así tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasarme, si ya estoy muerto... ¿Estaré aquí con ellos el resto de la eterniadad?

-"¡Váyanse! ¡Dejen a mi amo en paz!" -una pequeña luz salió de las alturas y llego a mí.

¿Quién es? Es una cosita pequeñita con alas. ¿Me conoce? ¿A mi me dijo amo?- "Señor, corra. Yo me encargo aquí"- eso sí me lo dijo a mí, me esta viendo.

Y salí corriendo de allí mientras a lo lejos veía cómo la pequeña luz se apagaba y los gritos dejaban de escucharse...

¿Murió? ¿Estoy solo otra vez? Aunque bueno, no me gustaba estar entre cadáveres, aunque una parte de mi siente culpa por algo. ¿Pero qué es?

¡Ya me cansé! ¡No sé nada y sólo me la paso vagando! Quiero irme de aquí, irme y hacer algo diferente...

-"¿Quieres que cante para ti? Jeje, aunque sabes que no canto muy bonito. Pero... si tu quieres yo puedo cantar..."

-"¡Sí! Cántame una canción por favor... No me dejes solo, continua hablando... por... favor..." -pido desesperado que continue hablando, no sé si pueda escucharme pero es lo único de aquí que me gusta.

-"Emm... bueno, cantaré..." -me detuve para escuchar a aquella dulce voz.

Del libro que estaba leyendo, cayó  
Una carta borrosa con los años.  
Una lastimosa carta con sólo la dirección y la estampilla, sin un destinatario.

"¿Cómo estás?"  
"¿Estás igual?"  
"¿Te has acostumbrado un poco más a ese lugar?"  
"Es algo vergonzoso que no esté acostumbrado a escribir cartas"

La voz se detuvo por un rato. Esa canción ya la había escuchado antes. Esta en japonés, creo que fue por radio cuando lo escuché por primera vez.

No pude leer más allá de eso  
No pude leer las líneas borrosas  
Temeroso de que los colores se desvanecieran, comencé a escribir  
Mirando cuan tonto estoy siendo, ¿te reirás?  
¿O llorarás conmigo?

Me fuiste arrebatado por el asfalto  
Un ramo de crisantemos  
Una carta añadida discretamente

Cuán mezquino de tu parte desaparecer sin siquiera decir adiós  
Abandonado, soy como un proyector roto  
Eternamente mostrando ser egoísta,  
siempre aparentando obstinadamente ser fuerte; aún así amable y sensible  
'Tú', a quién no puedo olvidar.

-"Alfred..." -¿así se llama? Algo me dice que ese es su nombre. Lo conozco, lo sé. ¿Pero de dónde?

-"En serio, regresa. Podremos ir a los conciertos de punk que tanto te gustan, me comeré todo lo que me cocines y te protejeré con mi vida y te daré mucho amor y cariño. Pero... despierta... te amo cariño... ¡Por favor! Te... te lo su-plico..." -esa voz se quebraba en llanto y pude sentir algo dentro de mi arder. Quiero ayudarlo, no quiero que llore. Tonto, s-sólo hace que yo me sienta mal.

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, quiero verlo... Alfred... quiero ir contigo.

Entonces una luz brillo al frente, todo se iluminó.

Estaba... en el cielo.

POV: Alfred.

¿Por qué no despierta? Han pasado 2 semanas... por favor, quiero escuchar tu voz... aunque sea, quiero ver tus hermosos ojos esmeralda. Pero por favor, dime qué puedo hacer para ayudarte.

Tu país ya está bien, aún hay escombros en algunos lados. Pero la gente ya no esta en peligro, ¡ellos están a salvo!

El cielo sigue gris, pero no ha llovido. Tu economía ya esta estable, ¡vuelve! No sólo soy yo quien quiere verte... Muchos quieren que estés a salvo, si a mi no me quieres ver está bien... Pero no los defraudes a ellos...

Sé que fue un error de mi parte no haberte dicho a lo que iba a mi pais. ¡Perdóname! ¡En serio yo nunca te haría daño! Y ahora... haces que me sienta mal... ¡Que malo eres Iggy...!

Pero no te odio... Nunca te odié ni te odiaré.

-"Al... fred..." -dijo débilmente una voz cerca de mí. Por lo que instintivamente apreté un poco mi mano que tomaba de la de Arthur.

-"¡Arthur! ¡Arthur! ¿¡Estás bien! ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas algo? Ar-thur..."

-"N-No llores, v-vas a hacer... q-que yo también llo-re..." -susurró en pequeñas lágrimas en un intento por levantarse. Pero no pudo, está muy débil.

Lo sujeté entre mis brazos y lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude pero sin llegar a lastimarlo.- "¿C-cómo quieres que no llore? ¡Estoy feliz de verte!"

-"Al-fred..." -dijo aferrándose débilmente a mí y comenzaba a temblar entre mis brazos.- "...tenía miedo... ¡Te amo! No vuelvas a dejarme solo... ¡Please...!"

-"Te lo prometo..." -dije suavemente en su oído para proceder a besar sus dorados cabellos y acariciar su espalda.

-"Gracias... por sacarme de ese lugar..." -dijo antes de caer dormido una vez más. Al menos ahora ya está bien.

POV: Arthur

¡Estoy vivo! ¡Qué felicidad volver a ver a Alfred!

No quiero regresar a ese lugar tenebroso de hace rato... sin recordar nada. Sin sentir nada, sin escuchar, sin ver... nada...

¿Era que ya estaba muerto o qué lugar era ése? Porque... ya sé quiénes eran esas personas. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Mucha de mi gente murió y sufrió por mi culpa... y yo... ¡Un momento! ¡Campy! ¿¡Qué hacía ella allí! ¿¡Dónde está!

POV: Alfred

-"¡Campy! ¡Campy! ¿¡Dónde está!" -despertó de golpe gritando desesperadamente, cosa que me alarmó.

-"¿¡Estás bien! ¿¡Qué ocurre!" -él no me dijo nada e intentó escapar de mis brazos. Como estaba muy débil y no quería lastimarlo aflojé el agarre para dejarlo libre. Entonces intentó levantarse de la cama pero sus piernas flaquearon por lo que lo volví a tomar antes de que cayera.- "¡Arthur! ¡No debes moverte! ¡Estas muy débil!"

-"Debo... ir por ella..." -dijo para mirarme con sus ojitos de angelito al que no puedes negarle nada. ¡Pero aún así! ¡Debe descansar!

-"Arthur..."

-"Tengo que ir..."

-"...bueno. Yo iré por ella... Tu quédate, come algo y descansa..."- dije para levantarme y tomar mi chamarra y volver a abrigarlo con ella antes de irme.

-"¡Alfred! ¡No! ¡Ni siquiera puedes verla!" -pidió a gritos. ¿Por qué me pone tan difícil las cosas? No quiero negarle nada ni dejarlo solo... ¡Pero ésto es por su bien!

-"La verdad es que no puedo ver a tus seres mágicos. Pero siempre he podido escucharlos... Aunque siempre lo negué porque pensé que era algo extraño o que me estaba volviendo loco. Jejeje, lamento éso"

-"¡P-Pero! ¡M-Me prometiste que no me volverías a dejar!"

-"Pero tu querías ir solo por ella, ¿no? ¡No quieras ocultarlo que te conozco bien! Por eso te dejo mi chamarra... Porque así sabrás que volveré por ella y así me quedaré contigo sólo hasta que me vea obligado a separarme de ti y volveré a dejarte mi chamarra... Espérame... por favor..."

-"Alfred... ...Está bien... ¡P-pero si tardas demasiado iré a buscarte!" -dijo mientras inflaba sus cachetes como niño pequeño de una forma un tanto graciosa.

-"Jejeje... I love you..." -dije para besar rápidamente sus labios.

-"Me too... ¡Ah! ¡Y nunca vuelvas a decir que no te quiero a mi lado porque me enojaré!" -eso... ¿Podía escucharme mientras seguía dormido?

-"¡Nunca mi amor!" -y así me fui de la habitación.

Bajé las escaleras y llamé a una de las sirvientas que tanto me ayudaron mientras cuidaba a mi Arthur. Le pedí que hicieran lo más delicioso de comer para mi cariñito y que no lo dejaran salir de su habitación y que lo cuidaran.

Entonces salí de allí a buscar el hada de Inglaterra, el problema sería dónde empezar si no puedo verla.

Me fui a buscar por toda la ciudad. Gritando su nombre muchas veces. No obtuve respuesta.

Pero no me rendiré, debo volver con ella.

Iba a dirigirme a otro lugar a buscarla cuando me detuve a apreciar el London Eye.

Ya estaba girando nuevamente... ¡Y así se mantendrá! Pero no lo pude evitar... y me subí a la noria porque quería ver cómo iba la construcción de la ciudad. Había mandado a muchas personas de mi casa para que arreglaran este lugar. Pero aún faltaban cosas.

Subí a la primera cápsula libre y me senté algo cansado a esperar a llegar a la cima.

-"¡Uff! ¿Dónde podría estar el hadita?"

-"¿Q-Qué hadita? ¿Hay otra aquí?" -dijo una voz femenina cerca mío. ¿Era Campy?

-"¡Ah! Ehh... ¿Campy?" -dije mirando al frente, aunque no sé si esté allí, después de todo no puedo verla.

-"Sí... señor América... ¿P-puede verme?" -se escucha agotada, ¿estará igual que mi Arthur?

POV: Campy

¿Qué hace el señor América aquí? Entonces... ¿Mi amo ya está bien?

-"Mi amo... ¿Cómo esta?"

-"Oh; Iggy ya despertó... Pero aún está algo débil" -eso explica por qué yo ando débil- "Pero quería ir a buscarte y yo le pedí que se quedara y vine en su lugar... ¿Tu estás bien?"

-"Espera..." -parece ser que sólo puede escucharme, ¡ya me harté de que este volteando a lado equivocado! ¡No estoy pintada!

Blandí mi varita mágica para que pudiera verme, claro... sólo a mí... si el señor América no puede vernos, mejor... Hay cosas en este mundo que es mejor no poder ver.- "Aquí estoy"

-"¡Ah! ¿E-en serio estás bien? ¡Estas muy herida!" -dijo para levantarse y acercarse a mí.

No lo niego... me siento mal por lo que ando aquí recostada en el suelo. A pesar de estar débil ya usé tres veces mi magia, una para que pudiera verme, otra para salvarlo del avión... Y la tercera para ayudar a mi amo a sacarlo del limbo.

-"Pues al menos sobrevivo"

-"¿Te duele algo? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?" -ha cambiado mucho estos días... ¿por qué se preocupa por mí?

-"Sólo... llevame con mi amo. Él me esta esperando, ¿no? Hay que ir antes de que se le ocurra escapar y venir a buscarnos"

-"Sí, cuando bajemos" -dijo para tomarme entre sus manos y asomarse por la ventana.

Hay mucha gente trabajando, pero no conozco a nadie...

-"Son... ¿de su país?"

-"¿Qué cosa?" -preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras me veía de una forma cálida. Vaya... ya sé por qué mi amo se enamoró de él. Puede llegar a ser lindo y comprensible a veces.

-"Las personas que están trabajando... ¿son estadounidenses?"

-"Sí, traje a muchas personas para poder arreglar la ciudad mas rápido, pero aún me preocupa que algo salga mal y que la economía se vaya abajo, tanto del Reino Unido como de Estados Unidos"

-"Hay una forma de evitar eso... ¿sabe?"

-"¿Ah sí? ¡Dime cuál es!"

POV: Arthur

Cuatro horas. Alfred... Fui paciente pero ya te tardaste, ¡así que voy a buscarte a ti y a Campy!

Ya me siento un poco mejor después de haber comido y dormir por un rato. Aproveché el descanso de mis sirvientas donde pensaron que seguía dormido y escapé.

Mis piernas tiemblan a cada paso que doy, ¡pero no me rendiré! ¡Debo encontrarlos! Son las únicas personas que en realidad quiero.

Fui a paso lento hacia la ciudad, deteniéndome de vez en cuando recargándome en las paredes para no caer. Y me aferraba a la chamarra de mi amado para seguir adelante.

Camine hasta llegar al London Eye, quise subirme a él, pero ahorita no hay tiempo para éso.

Justo cuando iba a pasarlo logré ver a Alfred...

-"¡Alfred!" -grité feliz de la vida al verlo.

-"¡Arthur! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!" -dijo para venir corriendo.

-"¿Amo?" -esa voz...

-"¡Campy!" -grité en llanto de felicidad para salir corriendo hacia ellos. Mala idea, mis piernas no me responden bien por lo que iba a caer.

Pero como siempre... Alfred detuvo mi caída con un protector abrazo.

-"Tontito... te dije que me esperaras..."

-"¡Amo! ¡Está bien!" -gritó mi querida hada para volar hacia mí, pero ella también está débil por lo que la tomé con cuidado antes de que cayera.

-"¡Queria verlos! Pero ahora... ya todo está bien" -dije mientras sonreía de lo feliz que estaba. Con todo lo que pasé me alegra mucho el poder estar con ellos.

-"Jeje, ahora tendré que cuidar de ustedes dos. ¡Y sin quejas que si no habrá pot au feu de cena!" -dijo mi Alfred para abrazarme y cargarme mietras yo llebava a Campy conmigo.

-"¡Oye! ¡La comida francesa es lo peor del mundo!"

-"¡A-Alfred! ¡Que vergüenza! ¡B-bajame!"

-"¡Nopi~! Deben descansar, ¡así que el héroe los cuidará!"

-"Jejeje... Ok héroe. Tendrás que comer scones mientras estés aquí"

-"¿¡Ehhh~! ¡qué injusticia! ¡Mejor puedo mandar a traer McDonlads!"

-"Jajaja..."

Y por fin el cielo comenzó a despejarse para dar paso a los rayos del sol.

* * *

Pff! q tal?

saben... esto d ser escritora es dificil! Dx principalmente en el hecho d q a unos no les gusta q Iggy sea tan lloron ***aunk eso a mi m enkanta!*** otros, q no kieren q el heroe sea el uke (?) xD y tmb eso d los hechos con Obama (weno... eso si es mi culpa x ignorante y x falta d imaginacion)...

Pero weno... Prox capi! Epilogo! asi q de antemano a las fans d "Iggy es el UKe 4evur y el hero! rulez" (?) les advierto q no sera asi... el hero estara abajo esta vez... correcto! habra limonada again! ¬/¬U

mmm... weno... oh! y lean mi primer cap d "Alfred in Wonderland" ! que ia empezare a publikarlo aki~... oh, y en serio muxas grax x sus opiniones respecto a eso d los poderes d verdad m sirvieron, otros m hicieron reir xD ...pro weno (ultimo capi respondo reviews! diskulpen si nunc lo hago... pro soe webona!)

Un review ekivale a... mmm... ...***sin inspi pa poner algo***... ***15 min despues***... weno... un review ekivale a q Alfred use vestido (?) x3


	8. Chapter 8

Fin del fik! limonada UkUs... advertidozz...

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece! aun... fusososo...

* * *

Y el día de hoy, 30 de febrero están las naciones unidas en una reunión en casa de Suecia. El tema de hoy: Las medidas que hay que tomar cuando los zombies te maten el 12/12/12. A petición de Alfred por andar jugando demasiados videojuegos, y esta vez en Suecia porque... pues porque ya le tocaba ser sede de alguna reunión por más tonta que fuera.

Han pasado 3 semanas desde el incidente con el Reino Unido, todo el mundo fue testigo de los desastres que se llevaron a cabo allí, pero poco después sólo las naciones se enteraron de la relación entre ellos, gracias a Francia claro está.

¿Y por qué no estar de cariñoso en las reuniones si ya todos los sabían?

América se la pasaba todas las reuniones pegado al inglés, abrazándolo cada momento que pudiera. Sólo hasta que al otro le diera vergüenza y le gritara era cuando Alfred se detenía para recuperar el tiempo después de la junta.

Sólo que en esta reunión algo cambió en esa rutina de cariño por parte de América. Primero porque Inglaterra no se encontraba allí, así que se la pasó entreteniéndose gritando que él era el héroe, que los McDonald's eran lo mejor del mundo y que iba a filmar una nueva película con haditas mágicas, unicornios y demás cosas mágicas (como sorpresa para su amante... aunque ya lo haya dicho a todos los presentes).

Luego de que por fin llegó a la reunión, como 2 horas tarde; cosa que no es propio de él. Todos se sorprendieron, y no sólo por la gran impuntualidad por parte del inglés, sino porque no iba en ropas precisamente para reuniones. Sino que llevaba un suéter negro con mangas largas, algo un tanto ajustada, encima de éste un chaleco de piel. Y unos pantalones de mezclilla muy guangos. Y no llevaba aquellas rústicas ropas que siempre solía usar incluso para comprar la leche.

-"¿Ar... thur?" -el americano se deleitaba con tan solo verlo y el fuego se hacía presente en sus mejillas, pero claro, no se iba a detener la reunión sólo porque al inglés le dio por vestirse de forma poco común en él.

-"Mmm... ¡Angleterre mon amour! ¿Hay algún evento importante después de la junta? ¿O es que acaso estas borracho y quieres demostrarle tu amor a Amérique?" -preguntó Francia por otro lado mientras Alfred y Arthur lo veían con cara de odio.

-"Nada que te importe. Wine bastard" -dijo muy en alto el ojiverde para ignorar al francés e irse a sentar en su lugar el cual era desde hace tiempo a lado del americano, el cual no dejaba de quitarle la vista.

-"Ehh... América... Hay que continuar la reunión-aru" -dijo China por un lado luego de unos 10 min de silencio.

-"¡Cierto! ¡Quiero saber si podemos construir un arma para destruir a los zombies que quieran comer mi cerebro-daze!" -gritó Corea por otro lado.

-"Yo podría mandar a hacer armas nucleares" -propuso Rusia que andaba a lado del chino- "No dejaré que los zombies ataquen mi casa. Porque después de todo... todos serán uno con Rusia"- concluyó mientras reía de forma 'inocentemente letal'.

La reunión comenzó a hacerse un caos en cuestión de segundos, aunque eso no es novedad, ya era rutina el desastre en las juntas mundiales. Sólo que ahora Francia no tenía con quien discutir, porque Alfred andaba embabotado viendo al cejón y éste andaba muy ocupado al parecer haciendo su papeleo mientras se ponía los audífonos de su iPod para ignorar a todo el mundo. Francia decidió entonces irse a acosar al canadiense.

Hungría y Japón andaban en el paraíso, tomando muchas fotos a las parejas que andaban por allí, ya que desde que se supo lo de Inglaterra y América, muchos comenzaron a salir con otras naciones. Pero al final Hungría continuó la misión sola ya que Japón fue raptado por Grecia, y claro, la húngara no abandona a sus amigos de espionaje así que se fue detrás de ellos.

Y luego que salieron los tres, Inglaterra terminó su papeleo, o lo que estuviera haciendo y se levantó de su asiento llamando la atención del menor.

-"Al~ ¿Nos vamos?" -dijo con una inesperada expresión de ternura hacia el menor, justo como cuando Alfred aún era su colonia.- "Ya terminé el trabajo de los dos, ah, y los zombies no llegaran como hasta dentro de 2000 años, eso te lo aseguro, ya no veas tantas películas de terror"

-"Eh... s-sí... ¿A dónde quieres ir my honey?" -dijo para abrazar al otro por la espalda el cual esta vez no se quejó, ni lo golpeo, ni dijo nada. Otro punto que alteraba un poco al ojiazul.

Y así salieron de la sala, Arthur no dijo a dónde iban y sólo se fue caminando por los pasillos de la casa sueca, con el americano abrazado a el que sólo se ocupó a besar el cuello del mayor.

Y caminaron hasta llegar a unas puertas, las cuales abrió Inglaterra y le indicó al otro que pasara.

América entró seguido del inglés, el cual cerró las puertas con candado tras de él. Era una habitación de una cama muy mona que pedía ser utilizada. Aunque todo estaba oscuro por lo que el ojiazul sólo se fijó en la cama.

-"Ven, Alfred~" -entonces Inglaterra fue y se recostó de una forma un tanto provocativa para el otro.

-"¿Qué ocurre Iggy? ¿Quieres disfrutar del héroe?" -dijo el 'héroe' para acercarse a besar al otro. Pero fue detenido por el inglés, literalmente hablando. Arthur rápidamente tomó al estadounidense para tirarlo en la cama y esposarlo en ésta. Quedando así América amarrado a la cama e Inglaterra encima de éste.

-"¿A-Arthur? W-What the-? Mnnh..." -preguntó antes de ser besado de una forma salvaje por parte del otro.

-"Me lo debes, me hiciste sufrir por no decirme nada cuando te fuiste a tu país..." -dijo con un tanto de tristeza en sus ojos pero de inmediato cambió su expresión a una lasciva- "Y me lo cobraré aquí y ahora, Alfred"

-"Pero no fue mi inten- ¡Ah! ¡Oye! ¿P-Por qué-?" -además de estar inmovilizado en la cama, el ojiverde retiró a Texas y le vendó los ojos- "Iggy... ¿de dónde sacas todas estas cosas?"

-"Shut up" -dijo para acallarlo con otro beso. Para entonces llegar al cuello de su ex-colonia y dejar una cuantas marcas en éste mientras que iba quitándole la ropa a su víctima.

Alfred no podía ver nada y se sentía como una presa, pero le gustaba esa sensación, sentir cómo el otro lo besaba apasionadamente, cómo sus ágiles manos acariciaban cada parte de su torso y dejaban una sensación de fuego en su camino.

Pero el héroe no quería mostrarse vulnerable, mordía su labio inferior para evitar que los gemidos escaparan de su boca. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse cuando sintió que los pantalones comenzaban a incomodarle.

Mientras el inglés andaba mordiendo con deseo las tetillas de América y movía su cuerpo rozando la zona sensible de éste.

-"Ar-thur... D-detente..." -suplicaba pausadamente para concentrarse en no gemir ni mostrarse poco heroico ante él.

-"Pero si ya estas duro Alfred... No me detendré" -dijo el inglés al oído del otro para luego bajar a la cintura, mientras éste sentía cómo las manos del ojiverde se posaron para desabrochar el botón y bajar el cierre de su pantalón.- "¿Esto te gusta Al?" -dijo con una voz que para América fue algo erótica al sentir cómo liberaban su erección y cómo era acariciado su miembro por las finas manos del otro.

-"Ahh~ N-No lo ha-gas..." -pedía el ojiazul un poco jadeante luego de sentir la lengua de Iggy saboreando la punta de su pene de una forma torturantemente lenta al punto de vista del menor.

-"Mmm... No servirá nada de lo que digas..." -argumento para introducirse el miembro de su amante en la boca, haciendo que América dejara escapar unos gemidos de placer.

-"Ahh~... ¡Mnnh! Arthur... Y-ya no puedo... ¡Ahh~!" -arqueó su espalda para venirse en la boca del mayor el cual se lo tragó todo y procedió a besar nuevamente al otro para darle a probar de su propio sabor.

-"Haa... Please! Detente..." -pidió de nueva cuenta, no era que le desagradara todo esto, pero sí era muy vergonzoso para él estar abajo de su ex-tutor.

-"¿Ahora comprendes cómo me siento cuando me abrazas y te pones cariñoso frente a todos?" -dijo para quitar la venda de los ojos de América.

La luz de la luna bañaba la blanca y desnuda piel de la isla, resaltando un poco el sonrojo en las mejillas del inglés, el cual estaba sobre él de una forma algo felina y sus ojos se veían lujuriosos como su sonrisa lasciva haciendo que Alfred se excitara aún más después de verlo así de cerca a su rostro con una expresión de pervertido que superaba al francés.

-"Eres mi cena hoy Alfred~" -dijo para quitarle los pantalones al mencionado.

Acarició la entrepierna del menor haciendo que se le erizara la piel por el contacto. Alfred por su parte intentó cerrar las piernas pero Iggy se lo impedía posicionándose el entre ellas. Entonces procedió a preparar al americano, lamió uno de sus dedos para introducirlos en la entrada del territorio estadounidense. Haciendo que jadeara y soltara unos cuantos suspiros.

Quería librarse de allí, librarse y hacer a Inglaterra suyo, pero le era imposible. Esposado de esa forma y con Iggy masturbándolo le resultaba difícil zafarse, toda su fuerza descomunal no lograba liberarlo y sólo se lastimaba más las muñecas.

El ver a su ex-colonia queriendo escapar sólo excitaba más al inglés, le hacía recordar sus épocas de corsario porque precisamente aprisionaba a sus víctimas para luego violarlas por puro placer.

Sin poder contenerse más colocó las piernas del ojiazul sobre sus hombros para penetrarlo de una forma brusca y rápida, haciendo que el otro gritara.

-"¡Ahhh! Arthur... ¡D-Due-le! Ahn..." -gritó el estadounidense mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Le dolía demasiado tenerlo dentro de él, y la forma brusca en que se movía le lastimaba más, haciéndolo gritar y que su vista se viera borrosa a causa de las lágrimas.

-"Nnnh... Ya casi... termino... Haa..." -dijo mientras seguía embistiendo a la persona bajo suyo.

Poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo y el placer fue aumentando. Alfred gemía más fuerte y enredo sus piernas a la cintura del ojiverde intentando profundizar la sensación.

Entonces llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, América sentía el tibio líquido entrar en su cuerpo, y cómo Arthur salía de él.

-"¡Annh! I-Iggy..." -dijo el ojiazul mirándolo con cierto miedo directamente a los ojos.

-"..." -el mayor no dijo nada, sólo alcanzaba a mirarlo con unos ojos de arrepentimiento mientras América, agotado, caía dormido como si nada.

Aún sobre él, observó el cuerpo de su amado, tenía unos chupetones en todo su cuerpo y sus muñecas estaban muy dañadas por las esposas, al igual sus ojos se veían algo hinchados por las lágrimas del dolor que le causó.

Se sentía mal, no por hacer a Alfred suyo, sino por la forma en la que lo hizo.

Así que liberó al americano y besó con delicadeza sus muñecas para acomodarlas sobre el pecho de su bello durmiente. Besó una vez más esos suaves labios y se levantó de la cama. Tomó sus ropas y salió de allí.

-"Discúlpame..." -susurró antes de cerrar la puerta.

Y se dirigió a otra habitación vacía, para descansar finalmente en ésta.

Y ahí estaba otra vez... la mendiga mañana. Los rayos del sol incomodaban y Arthur sólo quería seguir durmiendo. Se removió un poco para esconderse entre las sábanas y seguir durmiendo pero se percató de algo, no estaba solo. Algo lo estaba aprisionando.

Se giró rápidamente y allí estaba Alfred, abrazado del inglés y con una pierna arriba de él, sofocándolo en cierta forma.

-"Mnnh... Arthur. Good morning" -susurró perezosamente el menor mientras se despertaba al sentir el movimiento del inglés.

-"¿¡Q-Q-Qué haces aquí!" -dijo pálido el ojiverde mientras se sentaba para ver al otro.

-"Oye... ¡te dije que no te dejaría! Además, ¡me tardé en encontrarte anoche! ¿No hay un besito de buenos días para el héroe?" -dijo mientras sonreía y movía sus brazos para hacer que su inglés se recostara y poder abrazarlo así.

Éste no pudo evitar volver a sentirse mal al recordar la noche anterior.

-"Discúlpame..." -susurró para ladearse y ver directamente aquellos ojos azulados.- "Yo... no quería... es que... no quería hacerte daño... yo..."

-"¡No tienes por qué disculparte Iggy!" -dijo mientras le sonreía sinceramente.- "Además..."- bajó un poco el tono de voz y un leve rubor se hizo presente mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del inglés.- "M-me gusto lo de anoche... ...¿Cuándo lo repetimos?" -reía mientras se aferraba al cuerpo del otro.

-"No, ya no lo haré Alfred. Además, es muy cansado estar arriba, tú tienes más condición física que yo para eso. Tonto... en serio... d-discúlpame. E-está bien si te hice enojar o que quieras golpearme... o dejarme." -Alfred sintió como se estremecía el cuerpo del otro y cambio de papel, le sonrió de una forma gentil y comprensiva y lo abrazó dulcemente, mientras ahora Iggy ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del menor.

-"Me merezco todos los castigos del mundo por hacerte llorar. Tu eres el que debe perdonarme" -susurró mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos del otro.

-"¡Tonto! S-sabes que por mí, estaré a tu lado siempre"

-"Si es así..." -dijo alejándose un poco el ojiazul y tomar algo de la mesita a lado de él.- "¿Te casarías conmigo?" -y abrió una cajita mostrando un hermoso anillo.

El otro sólo se le quedó viendo como analizando la información y finalmente se abalanzó sobre él otro muy feliz

-"¡Sí quiero! ¡Te amo Alfred!" -dijo para besar repetidamente el rostro del otro.

-"¡Auch! ¡I-Iggy, me duele!" -se quejó un poco de que el otro se le subiera encima pero su sonrisa no se borró.

-"Sorry! Sorry! Alfred..." -se bajó rápidamente de él y lo abrazó con cuidado.

-"Disculpa que sea tan poco romántico... jejeje, pero no me puedo ni sentar" -reía nerviosamente porque definitivamente le dolía su trasero.

-"¡No importa! ¡Soy feliz con el hecho de que me lo hayas pedido!" -sonreía el cejoncito mientras volvía a ocultar su rostro en brazos del menor.- "Ahora, ¿qué tal si dormimos otro rato? Estoy cansado"

-"Jejeje, bien, ¡entonces el héroe estará arriba siempre para que no te canses tanto!"

-"Jajaja... Por supuesto, mi héroe."

Y así se tomaron una segunda siesta y después se ocuparían en dar la grandiosa noticia a las demás naciones.

-"Jejeje... ¡Sí! ¡Bien hecho señor América!" -reía cierta hadita que estaba viendo por la ventana, pero sólo Arthur pudo verla y le sonrió antes de caer dormido nuevamente.

***/.:.:Varios días después... Casa de Inglaterra:.:./***

-"Entonces... quiero pedir la mano de Inglaterra en consagrado matrimonio..." -decía Alfred arrodillado frente a los superiores del inglés. Éste andaba sentado a lado con una vergüenza pidiendo que se lo tragara la tierra.

-"Ehhh... S-Si... está bien..." -decían los superiores con cara de '¿Y nosotros qué con eso?'

-"Al... no son mis padres. ¡No tienes por qué pedir permiso de nada!" -dijo apenado tapándose el rostro.

-"Jejeje... ¡Sólo para que lo sepan!" -reía nervioso el americano.

Y Campy andaba sobre el hombro de Iggy riendo.

***/.:.:Otros días después... En la Casa Blanca:.:./***

Allí estaban en frente de la puerta de la sala principal, Alfred tomó la mano de su amante para sonreírle y así entrar.

Como película de suspenso Obama se gira en su silla de rueditas para verlos fijamente. Pero los otros dos casi matan al presidente con la mirada, sobre todo Alfred.

-"Me voy a casar" -dijo como retando a su superior y acercando al inglés hacia su cuerpo para abrazarlo.

-"¿Ah sí? ¿Con quién?" -'con una hamburguesa idiota... ¿¡Qué no es obvio!' pensó sarcásticamente Campy que andaba por allí volando.

-"Con Inglaterra. Si quiere ir a nuestra boda está invitado" -dijo lentamente mientras su superior sólo lo observaba- "Y también... decirle que una vez que nos casemos. Nuestras tierras estarán unidas siendo una sola..." -Inglaterra se le quedó viendo mientras el ojiazul hablaba, no sabía qué iba a decir y quería saberlo.- "Y como seremos uno, no se requiere que dos personas estén al mando... Así que el primer ministro de Inglaterra será el que dirija nuestros territorios"

Los presentes se quedaron callados, Obama como analizando la información y Arthur viéndolo con sorpresa, nunca le había dicho que planeaba hacer eso.

-"Alfred..." -susurró Inglaterra recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta.

-"..."

-"Y espero que comprenda que si se entromete en nuestra felicidad no me contendré en hacerle daño a usted" -dijo para salir llevándose a su amante y dejando a un presidente pensativo adentro.

***/.:.:Un día antes de la boda:.:./***

-"Iggy~! What are you doing~?" -preguntó juguetón para acercarse besar al otro.

-"Mnnh... Tu superior me envió una carta" -dijo mientras le mostraba la letra.

-"Ay, no quiero leerla. ¿Qué dice?"

-"Jejeje, flojo. Alfred, tu país estaba en problemas antes de la reunión, en parte por eso te llamó Obama, ¿no?"

-"Emm... sip... ¿por qué?"

-"Me pide disculpas, según la carta tu superior me pide disculpas por lo que hizo, y también que fue porque aprovecharse de tu relación conmigo fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para sacar a tu casa de la crisis"

-"Entonces, ¿por qué me pidió que te hiciera daño?" -preguntó incrédulo el estadounidense.

-"Porque pensó que yo no iba a acceder por las buenas contigo"

-"Y... ¿Y por qué se veía con un aura malvado cuando le anuncié lo de la boda?"

-"Ah, sí, dice que lamenta si se vio malvado pero es que es algo despistado y en serio no notó que íbamos de la mano, y que si reconsiderarías que el poder se dividiera equitativamente"

-"Eso es ilógico... y lo otro lo pensaré... aunque no debería por pedirme hacer esas cosas malas" -dijo Alfred por un lado.

-"No importa, ahora todo está bien, ¡y soy feliz a tu lado!" -dijo Arthur abalanzándose sobre el americano para besarlo.

-"Jajaja, ¡me haces cosquillas!"

-"Alfred~ ¿no estas aburrido?" -preguntó coquetamente mientras se desabotonaba lentamente su camisa aún sentado sobre el americano.

-"Ehh... Bueno, un poquito" -sonrió- "¿Por qué? ¿Quieres jugar al doctor?"

-"Estoy a tu disposición" -dijo para acostarse en la cama- "Pero... se dulce conmigo por favor"

-"¡Yai! ¡Por supuesto cariño!" -dijo para ponerse sobre él para besarlo.

-"Jeje... I love you Alfred"

-"And I love you too my honey!"

'Y yo amo el yaoi' pensaba Campy con un hilito de sangre en la nariz desde el otro lado de la habitación con un equipo de espionaje.

* * *

Bueno... aki termina todo! D= ***m ponen tan triste los finales aunk sean d cosas fluff*** xD diskulpen la excusa super mega barata respecto a Obama! pro meti la patota y no supe como justificar el odio hacia Iggy ¬¬*

ii siento q no m kedo bn la limonada! =P esq... si m kedo extraña a mi punto d vista... pro ustedes opinen x3

Bien! oii si respondo a los reviews d todos y todas q m han dejado aunk sea un mensajito pa apoyar, o despreciar mi fik~ xD

-Anko-chan: nah! Contigo hablo casi todos los días y tengo muxo trabajo q hacer respondiendo reviews, así q si leíste todooooo el fik... Ah! Q vergüenza! / no m veas como una extraña hentai! *sniff*

-virid. yaoi pervert: aww! Gracias x leer la fik! =D y x considerar mi trabajo de 11! xD lol, eso de leer la mente m parece genial! Lo utilizare en la otra fik~! xD en serio! *-* muxas grax x tomarte thu tiempo leyendo! Espero verte en la d Alfred in Wonderland... Y si no... Pues d tooz modos grazie!

-asdasd: lamento tanto si no pude complacerte y dejar a alfred arriba... Pero esq tuve q compensar a las personas q se les hizo muy gay el iggy d mi fik! D= es difícil mantener a todos a gusto u.u pero weno... Si no leíste este mensaje xq no te gusto la idea d q uk fuera el seme te comprendo (a mi antes no me gustaba... Ahora los amo de cualkier forma)... Y si leíste el epilogo, en serio te agradezco q t tomes tu tiempo en leerlo =D

-MyobiXHitachiin: jajaja... Perdoname! Ya lo puse con vestido! (hasta hice un dibujo!) xDU weno... Muxas muxas gracias x leer mi fik! =D espero que el final te haya gustado y no haberla arruinado para ti! Jaja, adivinaste! La solución que Campy decía era el matrimonio! XD no leas mi mente de escritora pirata! lol xD lamento si te arruine tus perspectivas (xq presiento que si lo hice en varias personas mas de una ocasión) pro la practica hace a la escritora no? Lol, jaja, weno... Espero poder verte en mi otra fik de wonderland... (aunq si no quieres esta bn, lo digo xq Alfred va a llevar el vestido unos cuantos capítulos...)

-Say Erizabesu Sverige: lamento no poder cumplir lo d solo Us arriba... Como he dicho anteriormente, es una forma de compensar mis fallas! Si no te gusto puedes arrojarme de un barranco u.u xD muxas grax x tomarte tu tiempo leyendo la fik y x dejar comments! =D en serio lo agradezco tanto! Y si te hice llorar en algún capi (cumplí mi misión) xD noo, pero pzz aka una q extrañamente escribe en noches lluviosas (?) pff! Disculpa que no tenga muxo q decirte pro pzz esq ia no se q decir pa compensar todos tus adorables reviews... TwT weno... Mmm, come frutas y verduras... Ve al Chicharron el Chanco Feliz (es mi pyme!) xD weno... Ojalá y leas Alfred en Wonderland! X3

-octavaluna-801: lo logre? Te hice la persona mas feliz del mundo? Jejeje, si no lo logre, al menos lo intente oh, jaja, lo de Obama se marioneta de Bush m dio risa! xD no tenía ideas d como justificar todo y planeaba usar tu idea! lol, pero como que luego me matan x eso... Aunq iwal creo q m mataran x esa estupidez q escribí! D= así q disculpa x poner algo tan AU respecto a las relaciones internacionales T.T  
Ah, tus propuestas d los poderes me parecieron tan divertidas! xD sobre todo el d Gil! Lol... Creo q estaría bn usar algunas de las q dijiste n.n weno... Gracias gracias x tomarte tu tiempo en leer mi fik! =D y tmb x tomarte la molestia d dejar review aun cuando la floja de mi no respondiera! D=

-Mei: wah! En serio lamento lo de un Obama OOC! D= (casi todos/as se kejaron de eso, matame Obama pues!) espero que la gente no lo odie al pobre presidente x mi culpa! weno... En serio gracias x leer la historia y x el review! En serio agradezco tanto saber q la gente lee mi fik! *-*

-kamibb: gracias x leer la fik! =D si as leído el ultimo capi... Disculpa no poder mantener al heroe arriba u.u pro ai q ser equitativos con el fanservice (?) excepto el FrUk ni el Uk x Jap (a saber como se digan) jajaja... Mi OTP será UsUk/UkUs 4evur! Lol, grax x ayudarme con eso de los superpoderes! Jaja, casi todos dijeron q Canada sea el chico invisible... Me pregunto xq? Lol xD bien, ojalá y leas Alfred in Wonderland~! n.n

-Obama-san: (?) xD señor! Disculpe! No fue mi intención ponerlo de malo! Es mas! Usted tenía mi voto desd las elecciones! Pero no me mate! TwT  
Jajaja... A la persona q se hizo x pasar x Obama... Grax x leer mi fik! jaja, es weno saber q tengo el apoyo de alguien x si algún día lee esto y me demanda! Gracias x tu apoyo! =D

-hanasaki: tu quejate lo que quieras que al fin y al cabo de las criticas constructivas y destructivas se va mejorando! xD jaja, grax x tomarte tu tiempo en leer mi fik~! (pff! Ia m estos cansando de decir eso! Eso m pasa x webona!) xD jaja, pero en serio grazie! =D

-Dark-nesey: grax x tu awesome apoyo y x los comments y x tomarte tu tiempo en leer mi fik! espero no haberte decepcionado en muxos capis! D= pro weno... En serio grax! *-*

-Solitudely: xD grax x leer la historia! Oh! Y me encantan tanto tus historias! *-* (esperando aun la d doujinshi R-18 y la d escribiendo un fanfic) xD jojojo, sabes? Tal vez gente inocente algún día nos demande x no poner nuestros fiks como M, y las madres de niños y niñas nos demandaran x hacer que sus hijos se vuelvan franceses con iniciativa xD jajaja! Weno... En serio grax x tomarte tu tiempo leyendo! =D

-gullveig: jajaja, grax x tus contribuciones! En serio ayuda un comment aunk nomas diga 'hola' xD jaja, weno... Logre complacerte con la limonada? sino, puedes matarme o denunciarme con Obama! XD weno... Gracias x leer! =D

-Aswang: n.n gracias x tomarte tu tiempo leyendo! =D espero q no te haya molestado muxo q Iggy sea muy lloron o q sea el d la iniciativa... O lo de Obama u.u bien, muxaz gracias x tu review que son los q m alimentan! *-*

: xD jaja, a mi tampoko m gusta el FrUk! =P Iggy y Alfred son el uno para el otro 4evur! 3 lol, te pareció bn la limonada? Weno... Gracias x tomarte tu tiempo en leer! =D

-Maho Kijutsu: grax x tu review y x tomarte tu tiempo leyendo mi fik! X3 espero y te haya gustado aunk sea un pokitin~ pff! Te escribiría mas... Pro ia m esta dando mi ataque s letritofobia y m estoy kedando ciega _ sorry!

-conniekirkland: jaja, todas mueren x tener a un Iggy en casa *-* hasta los hombres desean ser como el! (?) vale no! Jaja, weno... Grax x leer la fik! =D

-Ryou's fan girl: wah! Fuiste mi primer review! Ojalá y si andes leyendo esto! Sino mi fik fue muy mala lol, weno... Antes de quedarme parcialmente ciega, muxas gracias x tu review y x leer la fik! =D

-Y muxas graxias a todas las personas q aun asi leyeron mi fik anonimamente o q no les dio la gana dejar un review~ xD jaja... en serio! Arigatoooooo! 3

pyuu~! _ ia sta! weno... diskulpen q no ponga asi cursiva, negritas o cosas pa diferenciar bn las cosas en mis escritos... pro me da weba! xDDD mas xq mis fiks pasan x una etapa d como 3 translados iniciando con mi iPod lol...

jaja, weno ia... muxas muxas grax y espero poder verlos en Alfred in Wonderlan~! =D


End file.
